Beyond the Lies
by NO19712005
Summary: Carol has been with her abusive husband for years, finally having had enough she turns up on the Greene's farm asking for help from her good friend. His younger daughter, Beth lies about what Carol has done to her, ending up with Beth being comforted by Carol's secret lover of three years Daryl. Merle can see through Beth's lies and knows his brother and Carol belong together. AU
1. Chapter 1

In a close-knit community like theirs, people talked, they always had and they always will. However since Carol moved into the Greene's the rumours were rife, she was a gold digger, the slut who slept with the old man for money. Oh she had heard it all, the worse was when Herschel Greene's younger daughter , Beth,left the family home at 18 years old to move in with a 45-year-old man. Claiming that Carol had beaten her, hurt her and the younger Dixon, believed everything from the teens mouth, Beth played on his good side, batted her eyes, made him think she wanted him, as if a child would want a man as old as him, but no Daryl believed she did. He hated the woman who had hurt Beth with a passion and told her he would make her pay. Sod the fact Daryl had been Carol's lover for over three years, behind her abusive husbands back, they had promised to skip town, take her daughter, Sophia, and make a new life. The day Beth turned up at his door in tears, screaming about the abuse Carol had subjected her to, he believed her, why? because that bitch had ripped his heart out. They had made plans and she left him waiting, for two hours ,he had sat in his truck at the agreed place, and she had not turned up, no phone call, nothing!. He had no idea that Ed had beaten her so badly she was in a coma in the hospital, and thanks to money and threats by Ed, the town never knew about it. The nurses paid off, and the local sheriff threatened, it was a sad state of affairs, for all.

Merle, Daryl's, older brother could see through Beth's little game, and wanted her out of his brother's life, her lies had hurt a lot of people, mainly a kind woman, who had gone to Herschel in her hour of need. No one knew, how badly beaten emotionally and physically, Carol was, when she turned to her friend Herschel that rainy night, Merle did, he was the one who helped them sort her out, she had been a mess, over the months he had kept by her side, helping her move on from Ed. She was hidden away from the public eye, as best they could. Ed could not buy the Greene's or their silence so he stayed away waiting in the back ground, waiting for them all to fuck up, then he would take what belonged to him. Carol had opened up over the months to Merle, finding him a wonderful friend, with a witty personality, yet no sexual feelings were there between them. She told him about her love for his brother, how she had packed up and had headed towards the door when Ed had stopped her. Merle had wanted to kill the bastard for the damage he had done to both Carol and her daughter, who he had a soft spot for, yet she had told him that Ed would get his dues in time.

She always asked about Daryl, hurt that he was now with Beth, Merle had begged her to let him tell his brother the truth, but Carol could not do that. Ed was still very much in the area and any contact she made with the Dixon's away from the Greene's ranch, would cause pain and hurt. It broke her heart that Daryl had believed the young blond, hurt her when she saw him in public with her wrapped round him, as if she owned him. They still had to see each other, at gatherings or the ranch,but both ignored the other, it was for the best, she still loved him with all her heart, and because of that she let the girl mend his heart. As she talked to Merle she thought back to the last time she bumped into Daryl, he had come through the front door of the farm with Beth. Herschel and the family were out back in the garden, getting the food ready so Carol had come in for a cool drink. Beth had Daryl pushed against the doorway, her lips on his, at first he hadn't reacted, then when he saw Carol he made a show of almost fucking her against the wooden frame., causing Carol to hide her face. Eventually Beth excused herself, heading towards the stairs, she saw Carol and looked over at Daryl acting as if she were frightened. Carol almost remarked on her acting, yet thought better of it, when she saw he look her ex lover shot her.

"It's ok darlin ya go do what ya need to, she ain't going to raise a hand to ya"

"Are you sure Daryl? I mean after..." she forced the tears from her eyes, loving how he took it all in. Carol almost rolled her eyes at the pathetic performance, was this really what he wanted, this whinny kid, he was old enough to be her fucking father and here he was all over it.

"Sure baby" he nodded his head for her to go, locating his cigarettes he lit one and watched Carol from under his lashes.

"Quiet a performance, is she going for an oscar?" Daryl blew out the smoke and looked at her, damn she had him aching, hard and ready to fuck her where she stood. He hated how his body still wanted her, hated how his mind could remind him time and again what it felt like between her legs, hated his heart for still loving her.

"She's scared of ya what do ya expect after what ya did to her eh? Fuck woman I still can't believe ya would have hurt her like that why because of your stupid jealousy. Hell woman he is her daddy he should be in her life, but oh no you..." his words stopped when he felt the sting across his face, his head flew to the side, his cigarette almost falling from his lips. He turned his eyes dark blue with anger, his body rigid as he walked towards her. The hand print clear on his face, Carol looked just as shocked, she had not meant to lash out like that.

"Now me I can handle that shit Carol, hell woman, that was just a fucking tap to what we got up to, but not her she is a kid, did you hit her that hard eh?" his hand raised as if to hit her back, she almost flinched all the memories of Ed came rushing back

"Please no I..." his face was in hers his teeth gritted

"DID SHE BEG YA TO STOP!" he was on edge a fine knife-edge between lust and hate, in the years they were lovers, the odd spanking, or slap had them tearing at each other. The sex was out of this world when they were angry, the marks he allowed her to leave on his body had him shivering, he loved it when she branded him. Hell just seeing her like this, he wanted to push her, come on darling he thought hit me again so I can do what I ache to do to you. The months they had been apart had done nothing to quench his need for his lover, his woman

"NO! BECAUSE I NEVER FUCKING TOUCHED HER" She screamed at him pushing him away, that was all it took, her hands on him, he moved in closer, his lips taking hers teeth biting, he was out to hurt, and she loved every minute. His erection was not hard to miss as he grind it against her

"Fuck I want ya woman, I want ya so bad"


	2. Chapter 2

Carol ripped at his neck with her teeth, his hands tearing her clothes from her body, neither giving a shit who could walk in and see their mating. She loved how he lost control under her hands, after all she had been with the man for over three years and there was no part on his body she had not marked, branded or bitten. She knew his zones, knew what set him off, her smile almost a sneer as she pushed herself against him, hands gripping at his belt, forcing his zipper down, he was rock hard and all hers. That kid he was with had nothing on her, she had claimed him years back and she was not giving the fight up easily, the tutoring and training of his body was down to her. Hearing his animatistic groan, she smirked, as she slid her hand inside his boxers, grabbing his cock within it she squeezed with just the right amount of pressure to have him soaring. He couldn't help himself, this woman owned him, she had from the moment they had become lovers, yet he was not ready to come back to her like a long-lost toy. He had been hurt and she had to make up for it, so what if he was seeing Beth, Carol was the one he wanted and the one he loved, but she had to pay, then their was the lies, his anger rose. Flickering the button open on her jeans, his fingers pushed into her wetness, god he could smell her, bringing his fingers to his mouth, he licked them.

"always could get ya wet woman" he smirked, raw need shooting through him when he felt the slap across his cheek as his words. sank into her mind. God how he loved when she got like this. Forcing her hands into the wall he slammed his lips back on hers biting them tasting her blood. His tongue licked the blood from her lips, he moved his mouth to her neck, his teeth sinking in marking her as his.

"Damn it Dixon" she pulled his hair hard, his neck snapping back as he laughed mocking her.

"So I fucking marked ya, about time I was able to, ya ain't got Ed to worry about no more" his hips thrusting hard against her core, how he ached to fuck her, but for now he would leave her waiting just like she had done to him.

"You bastard" she spoke through gritted teeth,so he had heard some of the truth from the townsfolk, maybe even Merle, and still he hung around with that child. Her nails scrapped down his face, marking him in her anger.

"Ya fucking bitch" he pushed her away from him, his hands going to his face, feeling the wetness, looking at his fingers he saw the blood. She laughed how would he explained that to the others, to Beth.?

"I maybe a bitch sweetheart, but I will always own you" the confidence in her words fueling his anger, his hand hit the wall next to her head.

"Gonna fuck ya hard make ya my whore, after all ya open ya damn legs to anyone"

"What's wrong Dixon you jealous I can get an..." her words stopped as she saw the anger in him, she had pushed him too far. They had never reached this stage in their relationship, the twitching in his cheek, showed he was barely hanging on to losing it completely.

"Baby where are you?" his eyes flashed a warning at Carol, telling her not to move from the wall, he turned to look at Beth, as his attention moved from her, Carol ran.

"RUN BITCH THIS AIN'T FUCKING FINISHED" he never turned to see her go, just heard her feet move,moving towards Beth he held his arms open letting her come to him.

"What did she do to you Daryl?" at times he was glad Beth only saw his hurt, never thinking he may have done something to Carol to cause this, but there again she hadn't seen the state of Carol, the bitch had taken off before Beth had reached them.

"Oh god,Your face, let me get that fixed up" he allowed her to guide him to the downstairs bathroom, sitting on the side, he let his thoughts go back to what had happened, half watching Beth find the first aid kit. Pushing his bloody hands through his hair, he tried to get his control back, he had never hit that point in his life for years, in a way he was glad Carol had run, he may have killed her, like he had his daddy, all those years ago, when he finally stopped the bastard from hurting him again, death had been the only option to stop him in his tracks.

"Ouch!" Beth looked down apologetic for putting the antiseptic wipe on his face, she hated hurting him, yes she had told him lies, but to her they were her versions of the truth. She did not like to see anyone hurt him.

"Sorry" she said when he winced again, the cuts were deep and she knew without a doubt they were made from Carol's nails, she had heard the rumours about their relationship, how they could go for each other at times. She had wanted to question him about Carol, but felt it was a line she may not want to cross. All knew Ed, Carol's husband was an abusive bastard, so she never understood the way Carol permitted Daryl to do things to her body, little did she know it was Carol who dominated, who ensured he never went over the line.

"It's ok" he whispered clenching his fists to stop the shaking, the outburst between himself and Carol had him on edge, he had never been that angry not with her, never with her. God how stupid could he be, he had been hurt, angry and lashed out, would she ever forgive him?, fuck why was he even thinking about going back, he had this young blond, why would he...

"Daryl what happened?" her question brought him back to the now, pushing his thoughts away, he tried to smile up at Beth. His finger ran down her cheek, her skin was so soft, and she was so young.

"Hit a nerve I guess darling, called her a whore, just what she is" he shrugged as if the words had meant nothing, yet why did he want to chase her down, apologise for his crudeness. Then he remembered that night the waiting for her, no he would never chase her again, his mind knew that, why could his heart and body not accept it.

"Well she is, why daddy is with her I never know. Even Maggie is sticking by her." she wiped the rest of the blood away,the scratches were no longer bleeding, and would take time to heal, placing some cream on she moved back to check her handiwork.

"Still as sexy as ever Daryl" she smiled, her face lit up, he pulled her into his arms his forehead resting on her chest

"Thanks baby, can we get the hell out of here?" his hands ran up and down her body, trying to convince her to leave now. She kissed his head, and pulled away to tidy everything up

"Let's go" she held his hand, this was playing out better than she ever hoped Daryl was showing a side to her she had not seen over the last few months. She maybe lucky and actually get him in her bed tonight, or at least she hoped so. Once she had him between her legs, Carol would have no chance of ever getting him back again. Beth had lied to her friends, made sure that Carol had heard that Daryl was her lover, the truth was Daryl had not stepped over that line yet, tonight she hoped he would.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol fled as far as she could , all she hoped was to run from all she was feeling, her memories, her trembling body, anything to do with the man named Daryl Dixon. Finding the stables she slid to the floor her head buried in her knees,she had to get her thoughts together, her body ached for the man who had been her lover for three years. Leaning her head against the wall, she allowed the tears to stream down her face, her hand across her mouth, trying to stop the sounds she made. How well she had taught him, he knew her body inside and out, just like she did his, what did she expect the man was a quick learner, eager to take in all he could when it came to pleasing his woman.

Her thoughts took her back to the first time she met Daryl Dixon, how he had arrived with Merle , his brother,just as Ed had finished taking his rage out on her abused body. Daryl had come for the job at Ed's auto shop, and both men had put a stop to the man attempting to kill his wife. Merle had almost killed Ed where he stood, his friendship with Carol making him over protective off both the woman and the young child. Carol was unable to take her swollen eyes off the younger Dixon, he was shy, kind and the most handsome man she had ever seen, his gentle hands had guided her into the ambulance. The Dixon's had protected Sophia, and Rick had arrested Ed, all three men annoyed, later in the week when Carol refused to press charges, none knowing he had threatened to kill Sophia if she didn't. Daryl had reluctantly took the job mainly to keep an eye on Carol, not only was she Ed's wife, she was the accountant and receptionist at the auto shop.

Both fell into the relationship without thought, from the moment they had seen each other the desire was there, neither caring that she was still married to an abusive bastard. Their first kiss, or should she say first rushed mating had been on the office floor, after Carol had told him how much she loathed her husbands hands on her, how any man would make her flinch, to this day she was still unsure how the conversation had started, she sure remembered how it ended. Both of them naked and Daryl buried so deep inside her, she did not know where he ended and she began, her voice hoarse from screaming his name against his shoulder. Running her hands through her hair, she remembered how he had pushed her that day, until she came apart in his arms moaning his name, the bites and scratches she left on his body that day, proved to her how wrong she was, when she had said men made her flinch. Daryl had made her fly, she almost tore his back to shreds that day when he took her in the office, they had rushed their first time, but it had shown Carol a new side to herself, one that she had kept from Ed.

"Oh Daryl" she softly moaned banging her head against the wooden wall of the stables, wiping her tears away, she could no longer stay hidden, Sophia and the gang would be worried about her. Head held high she walked towards the farm nipping to the bathroom she quickly checked herself , she would pass, grabbing a cold drink she headed out towards the rest, she had one thought on her mind tomorrow she would start on her road to getting her lover back, he was hers. No one else's but hers!.

* * *

Daryl felt emotionally and physically drained, his body still trembling and aching for her, he could still feel the taste of her in his mouth, her touch on his skin, he couldn't stop, coming hard in the hand wrapped around his hard cock. His head went back as he roared her name, his body shook as he felt it finally relax. He let his head hit the shower wall, watching as the white fluid slipped away, his hand still clenched tight around his cock. It had helped but not much, it wasn't her hand guiding him to release or her warmth he was sinking into. Fuck he wanted her, seeing her today had only sealed it, they were meant to be together, he no longer cared why she left him waiting, his body, mind and soul belonged to her and her only.

"Daryl you ok in there?" his head hit the wall again fuck he forgot Beth was still here, he was damn sure she had heard him scream Carol's name. The woman had consumed him inside and out and there was not a thing he could do, he could never move on from Carol, not now, maybe not ever, the bitch had ruined him for anyone else.

"Yeah yeah give me a minute" he managed to get out, before he slid to the floor his legs unable to hold him up any longer. All he wanted to do was be in her arms, his mind took him back to the time they started to play, the domineering side of her had him hard again within moments. They had been lovers for a few months when she started to demand certain things, it was out of both their boundaries, he had never even considered allowing a woman to dominate him, to tie him down and do what the fuck she wanted. Hell he had enjoyed every fucking moment, from the handcuffs to the whipping of his body, with his own damn belt. His stomach tensed when he remembered the wonderful feeling he had when she gave him permission to come. Hell no woman could do him like she could, she had let him take her like a whore, fuck her senseless, tied her down and he loved it. Then he thought about today, how he marked her, his cock got harder, he had never been able to do that, Just in case Ed found out, hell he never gave a fuck if the bastard knew he was screwing his wife. Carol was his, and so was her daughter, they came as a package, one he wanted with no doubts in his mind. Tomorrow he would finally sit down and listen to what she had to say, after today he knew, she loved and wanted him as much as he did her. Wrapping the large towel around his body he headed towards his bedroom, his eyes wide when he saw Beth naked and spread out like a damn meal for him, his raging cock, shrivelled, no matter how beautiful and young she was, how toned her body was, she wasn't Carol.

"What the fuck Beth? " he reached for the nearest thing and threw his shirt over her, hoping she would take the unsaid message and cover herself up

"I know you want me" she ignored the shirt as it slid down the silky bed covers and to the floor at the bottom of the bed. Her eyes transfixed on his body, she almost stripped him naked with her eyes, her wish clear inside them. He swallowed hard, his hand running through his hair, what had he really expected, he had played into her hands, and she could only expect this result, or what she had hoped would be the result, him fucking her.

Beth could see the conflict in his eyes, stretching her body across the covers, her hand slipping over her soft skin, down to her stomach, no man could resist her or so she thought, until now.

"Cover yourself up Beth, don't do this" he made a grab for his shirt, just as her hand reached out to grab the towel that he had wrapped around him, and in which he was holding on to for dear life.

"Do what Daryl? I know you want me, how you have watched me, ached for me" she slowly moved off the bed, her hands trailing over his chest, down his stomach to the edge of the towel. His hand grabbed hers tight putting a stop to her crazy actions

"Leave it Beth. I don't want you" he pushed her back, moving away from the bed, his thoughts on escaping, she grinned, he was running scared and she had the power over him. Rushing him his back hit the wall hard, losing grip on his towel it slipped down, as she dropped to her knees, taking his cock into her mouth, he slammed his head against the wall, she felt so warm around him, it had been awhile since... No what was he doing this was wrong so very wrong, pushing her away, he stormed into the bathroom, locating his clothes, he heard her crying outside, good let her, she had almost had him, damn he had played a dangerous game and if Carol ever found out she would kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl finally slept around 4-00am after almost tying Beth to the damn bed to stop her from touching him, even as his eyes shut, he knew the shit he originally thought he would be in with Carol, would be a damn sight worse than he could ever imagine, when she found out. The little hell cat he had left in his bedroom, now asleep, in his bed, was nothing like the innocent virgin she almost painted herself as. He had seen a side to her that made him review everything she had said about Carol and her daddy. The scratches she had managed to mark him with, hell he didn't even want to think what Carol would say. He was fucked either way he looked at it, hearing his alarm go off, he wondered if he had even slept. His head was heavy, his eyes felt like they had sand inside, it was going to be one of those days.

Hearing his mobile go off, he jumped up, yet just a moment to late as he had heard Beth answer, from the sounds of it, he knew damn well it was Carol his day had just gone to shit. Rushing into his room he grabbed the phone from her hands, his fist aching to punch the fucking smirk of her face. She had made Carol believe without a doubt that they were now sleeping together especially since she had face timed him and she could see exactly what Beth was wearing, which was nothing, and she was in his bed. He had played right into her hands, and all for what!.

"Give it here and get fucking dressed" he roared at Beth, his temper rising as he heard Carol hang up, no way were either of these women getting away with their shit they just pulled.

"But Daryl she knows we..."

"GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I HIT YA!" Beth's face paled almost to white as she quickly grabbed her clothes, she had pushed him to far, for now she would leave it. Hearing his bedroom door slam shut he redialed Carol, to angry to give a shit what he said.

"What?" she screamed down the phone, her anger at him clear, she had hoped that, he had not got that far with Beth, now she was unsure which way to go.

"Listen woman it ain't what it looked like.." he ran his fingers through his hair hoping she would hear him out, trust him like he use to.

"Oh and what was it Daryl?, to me it looked like Beth had been well and truly fucked by you"

" After yesterday you could think that? You and I have unfinished business . Ya know damn well she set me up pixie, I..."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT, YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT NOT NOW! YOU KNOW WHAT DIXON YOU WERE GOOD FOR A FEW FUCKS BUT IT'S OVER"

"FEW FUCKS HELL WOMAN YOU WERE WITH ME FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS" the bitch sure knew how to twist the knife when she wanted to, hit him where it hurt.

"Yeah well my mistake goodbye"

"Ya hang up darlin and you know full well what will happen" Carol almost shivered at the words he whispered out, she had him just where she wanted him, the game had begun.

"FUCK YOU!" flicking the button off, she smiled, almost doing a happy dance, he was coming for her. Her phone rang again, it was him, switching it to silent she left it on her bed, let him suffer. Heading towards the door, she felt today would be a good one. Walking down the stairs she saw Sophia up talking away to Herschel as she ate her breakfast before school, both looked up as she entered the kitchen

"Well good morning honey how are you today?" grabbing a coffee, she walked over to Herschel and hugged him, dropping a kiss on his head.

"I'm good thank you, and is this little princess keeping you from your jobs?" she ruffled Sophia's hair and kissed her cheek.

"Mummy I was only telling Uncle Herschel how much I enjoyed yesterday" she smiled up at her mum in-between eating her food.

"Carol honey you know how much I love spending time with this little sweetheart, she is no problem and neither are you" he understood the way she worried about being a burden to him or his family, but to him she was a blessing.

"It's good to know I am wanted somewhere" she mumbled without thought, ushering Sophia from the kitchen with a smile, telling her to go get ready for school

"Honey, he still loves you, I have no damn idea what Beth is playing but he has always loved you and always will the man needs to be told the truth and you know that Carol, it breaks my heart to see you both apart like this. He needs to hear why you did it, make him understand what Ed is holding over you. Though to be honest the Dixon's would take him out in seconds if they had any idea what he threatened. Please honey think about it, that man is hurting and so are you. Don't let Ed control your life forever, he really has no hold over you. The only person who does is you, by believing the idiot and his threats, yes I know what he did to you and I would put a bullet through him if he came anywhere near this farm, you are stronger than this. You have our protection and should you tell them the truth you will have the Dixon's too. When you first came to me over three years ago and told me you were seeing another man behind his back, I was overjoyed, it maybe everything the good lord don't agree with, but neither was the stuff Ed did to you or that little girl,You were happy and when you came down this morning you had that same look on your face when ever that man is around. Daryl Dixon makes you happy sweetheart as you do him."

Her hand reached out and grasped his as he spoke, tears almost running down her cheeks he was so right in all he said.

"He came over yesterday him and Beth" she spoke softly, wanting to tell him how she felt, what they did.

"But they never..." Herschel interrupted

"No he came to get some stuff with Beth, we had words and when I said words it was bad, but then he oh god Herschel he..." her face went a deep crimson, remembering all to well what they did.

"No need to say anything from what I can see that boy made sure you knew you were his ,I can see his mark" she completely forgot about that, pulling her shirt collar up she tried to hide it. Herschel smiled and pulled it back down

"Honey no need to hide that the man loves you, hell women I use to do that to my wife, even as old as we were, had to show people she was owned" he chuckled as he remembered.

"He has never done that before, I was too sacred that Ed would find out"

"That Ed is poison honey and we will no longer allow that name in this house, you just concentrate on your daughter and getting that man of yours back. You tell him and Merle the whole truth and leave Ed to us" her eyes shot up to his, her head wanting to scream out what he meant, yet all he did was ,put his finger over his lip and shake his head.

"trust me Carol, now you go get Sophia sorted for school and I will have Maggie run you into town to drop her off" Carol nodded, she understood what Herschel was saying, he did not need to use words, he supported her and when the Dixon's knew the truth then Ed would no longer be a threat.

Herschel, wasn't as fit and strong as he once was, getting old in his years, he was a law-abiding citizen, well-loved, a man of god, however he knew people who owed him favours and the time was coming to call them in. Watching Carol head upstairs, he smiled, she was like a daughter to him, Sophia his first grandchild and he would always see it that way, it was time to take the thing from her life that was hurting her. Ed had to go.

Carol laughed and joked with Sophia as they finished getting ready for school, letting her clean her teeth she went into her room to grab her phone. Her face lit up at the amount of missed calls and voice messages she had from a certain Daryl Dixon, he had sent her one text, which she chose to read, after she had deleted her messages and missed calls log, opening it up she read his words,

"Pixie you are MINE! I own that body of yours. When I catch up with ya I'm going to make ya cum so hard" her stomach fluttered with butterflies, he was staking his claim, the cocky bastard that he was, knowing full well how his words would affect her. Being the bitch she was, wanting to bring him back down to earth with a bang she quickly replied, then pushing her phone in her pocket, she went to see how Sophia was doing.

Daryl had heard his phone go off, happy to see she had replied, he knew the text he sent would have her aching for him, he wanted her wet and needy when he caught up with her. Drying his hair with a towel after taking a very cold shower to get his erection down, he thumbed open the text

"You may get me wet Dixon but I will make sure Herschel takes full advantage" he almost threw the phone into the wall, the jealousy pouring off him in waves, she was his not that old man's. HIS!.

"You fucking bitch" he typed back, as he dressed, she would be on her way to school with Sophia. Maggie had already texted him to say she was driving them, Carol had no idea that Maggie wanted them back together and had helped him keep tabs on her. When his woman found out the shit would hit the fan, he was a grown man he could take it, but could she take his jealousy?. In another hour they would both find out, for now he would meet Merle sort out the day and see what needed doing at Dale's. Since they had made plans to leave he had given Ed a months notice, saying he'd been offered a better job, they had actually parted on good terms, then. Luckily Merle helped him get a job with Dale on the other side of town, when things fell through with Carol, today though he had time on his hands, which he was going to put to good use, teaching and learning his woman's naked body, it had been too damn long since he had been inside her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Thank you for all your wonderful support xx**

Carol dropped a very happy Sophia at school, waving as she walked into the classroom, she finally turned to Maggie,to ask her to take her home, before she had chance Maggie raised her eyebrow and spoke.

"So you and Daryl?" Maggie had never been one to mix her words, having heard some of the conversation between her daddy and Carol, yes she had eavesdropped but so what, she wanted the two of them back together and quick, just like her daddy did, in fact they all did

"Oh so you were eavesdropping Ms Greene now we all know listening into conversations …."

"Cut the bullshit Carol this is me you are talking to not my kid sister, he almost fucked you against the wall didn't he? And from the way you are blushing you loved every damn minute. Tell me Carol why are you not in his arms where you belong?" she waited, for her answer,arms crossed against her chest, Carol could see she had no intention on moving the vehicle, so she gave in, after all she had been there for her from the beginning of their relationship.

"I didn't tell him the truth honey, if Ed see's me with either Dixon away from your daddy's farm he will …." she could not continue, Herschel had been right in what he said, she was allowing the man to control her even now.

"ED DOES NOT FUCKING OWN YOU CAROL" Maggie roared she hated the man with such a passion, what he had done to this woman was beyond belief, he may not know fully the relationship between his wife and now ex mechanic, but she was sure he had an idea. How else to keep them apart, then to threaten Carol with harm coming to the two men she loved in her life.

"I know don't I know, and I am going to get him back, he is MINE and certainly not that bitch you call a sister. I apologise Maggie but she has her claws out for him and it is not happening"

"Never apologise for Beth she fuck's up, when she see's things she wants, it will be funny to watch her try against you, she has no chance, Daryl loves you and it is you he wants. So shall we go get you sorted as I heard you mentioned the other day to daddy about grabbing the rest of your gear from Ed's. Little birdie told me he is away at the moment, in fact I think I will drop you off and come back in an hour or more is that ok?" She hoped Carol would agree, it was a little plan both her and Daryl had come up with. They had ensured Ed was away, getting Carol into the house and Daryl would be waiting, then hopefully they could sort this out without any outside interference.

"Yeah one thing with Ed he will not overstep his injunction we are too close to the divorce and Michonne will use anything she can to get Ed to sign. It will feel strange going back but I need to get Sophia's things so yes it will keep my mind occupied" Maggie almost clapped her hands together, she sent a text to Daryl then started the car up. Dropping Carol off confirming she would collect her around 2-00ish, giving her plenty of time to sort things out, she left, seeing Daryl's truck on the side road, she nodded to him then continued home.

Carol walked through the empty house angry at herself for letting it all go without a fight. She knew Ed would come home eventually and wanted to get this out-of-the-way before she left, for good, never to see the house again. She knew most woman would have cut and run years ago, but Carol wasn't most ,she rather try to work through it, and for what to waste years being beaten, the one good thing in it all was her lover Daryl. She knew that he wanted her back, but on his terms. That would mean her submission to him, which meant he had all control ,and there was no way in hell she could do that., she was the master in this relationship. She would talk to him tomorrow head held high, ending she hoped with him begging at her heels. She wanted him down on his knees and under her control, He was hers alone and it was time to show him. Heading upstairs she walked into her bedroom, the spare room she never shared with Ed, he did his punishment in their shared bedroom, one she would never venture into again, what she had left in there of hers could stay ,it would only bring back memories she no longer needed in her life.

Looking through her private wardrobe she had kept hidden from Ed, she saw the various outfits that she had worn for Daryl over the years.. She had her special handcuffs, in the drawer for the four-poster bed and she had used them regularly on her lover. Locating her various suitcases she opened one up and placed them in, she would be putting them to good use in time, all she had to do was wait.

Daryl entered the house minutes later, his footsteps quiet as he walked around the house trying to find her, he was horny as hell from their texts. He came up behind her, noticing the handcuffs, among other things she had used on his body, in the suitcase, he was in deep shit, with this woman and if she used any of those on him there was no way he would be walking away from this. He locked the door and leaned against it waiting with his strong arms folded. He had his sleeveless shirt and black jeans on, an outfit Carol loved him in, even more so when he had his shades on.

"Darlin you do realise you are mine don't ya?" he smirked , yes cocky bastard that he was ,he just had to say it, see what would happen. Carol jumped at his voice , she knew then ,that he would not allow another man to have her he was staking his claim, with both words and the mark he had left on her neck.

"Think you have control over me Dixon? I told you about Herschel …." He flew at her, his jealousy clear on his face, pushing her edging her backwards towards the bed .If she wasn't careful he would take control and have her begging for him. Daryl grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the bed towering over her on all fours his knees hugging the side of her thighs. She didn't like the feeling, she had of wanting to beg him to take her, to forgive her, anything to ease the desire racing through her body. He made her so wet for him, and only him.

"Should have begged me to come up back to ya sooner darlin we both would be cumin by now" He kissed her hard whilst pulling the zip down on her jeans, pushing his hand inside he felt how wet she was.

" see what I do to you pixie, how wet you are FOR ME, you belong to me". Her nipples were hard as his mouth went to town on them licking, sucking, biting., through her top. She pulled his hair hard to stop him, but Daryl was taking control he had to, he needed to. Moaning into her mouth, he sank between her thighs pushing his hardening cock into her, letting her feel what she did to him constantly. She moved her hips upwards to rub her aching clit against him wanting him to just take her.

"What do you want Carol? Do ya want my hard cock inside you darlin ? Tell me you need me, beg me to give you this" he thrust against her. Carol couldn't it would be given herself over to him and she just couldn't. Trying to fight against him tossing a leg over him she managed some how to get him on his back, she knew she had to move quickly, she grabbed the handcuffs from the suitcase and snapped them on his wrist.

"You fucking bitch" he yelled. She was past caring with him she was hot and wet and needed release and if he liked it or not he was giving it to her.

"Let me the fuck loose" he shouted. Carol took her shirt off and went for the belt on his jeans.

"No Carol not like this, damn you don't tie me up like this" He was commando under his jeans his cock begging for attention. Carol licked her lips and placed her mouth around his cock.

"Shit get your fucking mouth off me woman". He didn't want to be tied down and fucked no way was she doing this. He wanted it his way or no way. She continued sucking him till he finally reached his orgasm he tried to throw her off, as he came hard .

"Damn you Carol, damn you to hell for doing this". She pushed his jeans down to his feet she sat up and started to take his cock inside of her,smirking down at him, she had him where she wanted, the wonderful feeling of control ripping through her body, as he cursed her out.

"You fucking bitch" he yelled she could hear the bed posts starting to strain she knew he was strong but those cuffs were stronger or so she thought.

"I need you, Dixon but I have to be in control".

"Fuck you bitch, please don't do this". He was now her drug and she wanted her fix. She felt him slide inside her as he cried out. The bed posts snapped Carol got turned and thrown forward Daryl nailing her to the bed with a his powerful body.. He pulled her up by her hair dragging her on all fours .Slamming into her thrusting over and over .

"Never do that again". He thrust harder giving her everything he was more than she could handle.

"You will take me as I am or never have me again" He pushed her thighs wider and went in deeper, for hours he had her screaming, telling her who was in control who owned her. Carol collapsed in a heap he followed her down to the bed, sated and drained.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around 2-00pm when Carol finally stirred her body aching from the sex they had. She couldn't see Daryl from where she lay almost upside down on the bed. She heard the shower and slowly got up. Would she have time to grab her bags and run she couldn't face him after that. He had shown his side to her take him as he was or not at all. She quickly dressed in her shirt and pants, luckily everything of Sophia's already packed, slipping her shoes on ,she grabbed her mobile and suitcases shutting the door quietly behind her. She made it to the front door, calling Maggie on her mobile she told her she was calling a cab and could she collect Sophia, from school, she wasn't able to see anyone at the moment, her body was a trembling mess, her head scrambled all thanks to the man who she had left in her shower.

Daryl exited 15 minutes later, not too surprised she had gone. Picking up his mobile he dialled her. She answered within 3 rings."

Where are you pixie?" he glanced around the bedroom seeing she had taken all with her, glad in a way she would not be coming back to the hell she called her home.

"I have to go Daryl I need to get back to the farm"

"Don't run from me Carol, I won't be responsible for my actions as your owner if you do"

She shivered in anticipation the game had changed again.

"You aren't my owner Daryl so don't even start that shit with me"

"Carol sweetheart from the minute we met I was gonna be your owner ya just didn't know it". Being her student for three years had shown him a side that he never knew he had, it was time he took control, she had been in charge of his body too fucking long, the time had come to change the situation.

"Fuck you" she shouted hanging up. He smirked to himself he felt better, he knew she would fight him and he didn't expect any different. This was going to be so much fun, he just had to stop her from escaping, he had given into her too many times over the years, now it was his time to teacher her, all he had learned and more.. Chaining her to him was not a normal practice but boy did he want to brand her to tell everyone she was his. The little bitch had got into his head again, could he hate her for it?, never, he was hers as he always had been, was he stupid?, maybe, but he couldn't deny what his heart and his body wanted. He may say he was her owner, but she held the lead to the invisible collar she had placed around his neck, she didn't know it yet, but this pet was going to follow its master to hell if he had to. If only she knew how much control she had over him, but it worked both ways. He knew this was out of character for him god if people knew he would be a laughing-stock but both of them had a dark side and both were able to take , what the other dished out. He still had not used his strength as such, on her , though the minute, he caught up with her she would feel the pleasure when he used it and her toys. He needed his pixie with him no matter what, calling Maggie he told her the plan, knowing full well she would be on board, ensuring Sophia would be looked after for the next few days he made his plans. Beth would no longer be at his, or so he hoped, if she was, then all hell would break loose, she was not ruining this, no fucking way.

Carol arrived back at the farm, her heart still racing and her mind on what Daryl had done to her body. Her legs shook as she climb out of the cab, glad when Maggie came up to help her unload the boot of the cab,not yet knowing Daryl was after her. Seeing her daughter waiting for her at the door, her smile wide at seeing her mummy, arms open wide as she came running down the steps.

"Mummy you brought my things, oh look Maggie all my stuff it is all here" hugging her mummy tight she thanked her for getting them.

"It is ok sweet pea, tell you what you go help Maggie take these into the house and we will see where we can store them." smiling she grabbed some of the bags and walked in shouting to Herschel where could she put them, Maggie looked at Carol, the marks on her body and neck clear to all she had been up to something

"And you Ms Greene can tell me how the hell Dixon knew I was at the house?" she saw Maggie's face pale, so she had been right in what she thought, Maggie had helped Daryl.

"Carol I did it for you, and from the looks of it you had a good time"

"More than good Maggie, thank you, but in future let me deal with Dixon ok" she smiled, at her letting her know she was not angry, it was not her fault Daryl could sweet talk any woman round when he wanted .His shy little boy act had them all fooled at times, she was just surprised Maggie had fallen for it, after taking all the stuff into the farm and to their room Herschel put them in. Carol sat down she needed to think what to do, Daryl had no right to call her his owner but the thought made her wet. What would he be like as that? Would he demand her to go to the extremes or would he be kind and gentle. Knowing Daryl and the way she had taught him, he would be both, could she let him do that?. She was thinking back that only a week ago she had not even known Daryl and her would be even close to getting back together again. Now she had a roaring mad Dixon wanting to be her Owner, he was out of his comfort zone and she was to blame.

Her mobile rang she looked down and saw Daryl's number flashing again, without thought she took the call best to get this over, lay down the law to him so to speak, this time she knew he meant business. She admitted to herself she wanted him, needed him, loved him. No not love it was more than that, it always had been with him from the start.

"What do you want Daryl?"

""Truth pixie you under me screaming my name out as ya owner fucks ya over and over ". Carol shivered she wanted that too, no matter how many times he had taken her this afternoon, she still ached for him now

"I won't bend Dixon to you or anyone's demands"

."The things I 'm going to use on you Carol will make you bend to my will, ya thought ya used them good on me darlin, but I will take ya to heights we have only scraped. I intend to take control of ya Carol ain't no doubt about that woman, then we will talk, ya will tell me why ya left me hanging that night. Ya will tell me it all so be ready Pixie I am coming for ya" she was getting turned on and knew she was in trouble, yet she wanted to push him that bit more.

"Fuck you Daryl you can't and won't make me as I've always said you are the student I am the teacher, you cannot, will not have me begging".

"Listen ya little bitch I'm beginning to wonder if you could handle me. Has the student outgrown their teacher?" He chuckled

"In a few hours we will see eh? Maggie and Herschel are looking after Sophia, you are coming with me" he disconnected the phone and made his way to Carol with a hard on that could drill walls. He loved this cat and mouse game how they both loved it. He loved her too and he was going to demand no, he should ask that she come back and live with him. He would look after her she was a rare thing, fuck, that Ed would find out. He had nothing to be ashamed about and no reason to hide, she was a beautiful woman and all his.

* * *

Carol was on edge, longing to open a bottle of wine she needed to calm down, when had he spoken to Maggie? what where his plans and where would he be taking her? Heading downstairs she went to face her friend, who she knew would be supporting Daryl in this little set up.


	7. Author note x

A/N For the people who review and hide behind being guests, remember this is done for fun. None of us are paid for our fiction. You choose to read it, if you don't like it DO NOT READ simple really when you think of it. To all the other wonderful people that have reviewed I thank yo very much for all your support Yes this is out of character for our couple something different, glad you are enjoying it xx


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n Thank you for the kind remarks and the Pm's glad you are all enjoying this xx**

* * *

Maggie enclosed Sophia in a tight hug as she listened to her talk about her day at school, she loved this time she had with her. She hoped one day she would have a child as sweet and wonderful as the one she held in her arms. Her daddy had already started dinner, Glenn her partner now for almost three months was coming over, with Merle and his girlfriend Andrea. It seemed only fair to invite Daryl, she heard Carol's footsteps and could tell from her step she was not best pleased.

"Sophia why don't you go find Uncle Herschel ok?, think mummy needs to talk to me" Carol had heard the last few words, and nodded her head, she had a few choice words to say to her.

"Mummy can I?" seeing her daughter's face light up she gave her a hug and sent her on her way.

"You tell Herschel we will be along in a few minutes ok sweet pea" kissing her mummy she skipped away.

"So how long am I going for and where is he taking me?" her hands on her hips Carol leant towards Maggie, not impressed with her going behind her back, but not caring now, the time had come for them to sort it and this was the best way to do it.. Away from others, she almost shivered at the thought, the things she had taught her lover over the years gad been learnt together. If people knew what they did, what he was capable off, they would say he was no better than Ed. Carol knew different, he was loving, tender and worshipped her. He had never overstepped the boundaries, except now, and she had brought this on herself. With Daryl she still had control in her own way, should she want him to stop at any given moment he would. Ed was manipulative, abusive, and would go out to hurt on purpose, never stopping until he had got what he wanted. Her crying in a small heap, scared of her own shadow. Daryl was so different, he pushed her to become stronger, allowing her to show him what she wanted, took everything she gave and more. He would never see her hurt, trembling or scared of him, the way they played their games was fun for them both, ending up with them sated in each others arms. Turning to Maggie she came back out of her thoughts waiting for an answer.

"All he asked to do was make sure you got packed with clothes for a few days, we were taking care of little munchkin and he was taking you away to sort things out. He is coming for dinner Carol, and I won't apologise for asking him or helping him. You belong together" getting up from her chair surprised when Carol pulled her into a tight hug and thanked her.

"You make sure you have him aching for you Carol, in fact I know the perfect outfit to get him going want to borrow it?" seeing the smirk come over her friends face, she laughed Mr Dixon was in for a shock when he turned up on their doorstep later.

Carol saw the headlights coming down the lane and heard the car stop. He was here, she didn't bother letting him knock and opened the door before he reached it. Fuck he looked hot, black pants, black shirt rolled up to the elbows, His shaggy hair over hie eyes. He walked up the steps stopping in his tracks when he saw her waiting, she was a vision to him, one that had him hard as a rock within seconds. Standing there in her tight leather black pants which cupped her ass nicely, her high-heeled boots making her that inch taller, as his eyes travelled up the low-cut red shirt, he could see the top of her breasts, licking his lips he wanted to sink his teeth into them take a bite of her soft flesh. He continued his gaze up to her neck, he always loved the way it sloped, and the soft skin, even more so when his mouth sucked on it, marking her as his. He smirked as he saw his mark clear on her, he would be giving her body plenty of them over the next few days. He would make damn sure when she came home no one would have a doubt who she belonged to, if she was lucky he would allow her to do the same, but that was only if she was a good girl, from the look in her eyes she planned on being bad, he gathered that from the way she dressed. How was he to sit though dinner with the raging hard on he had, all for her. She had won that little one, now time to take the control back.

"Think you can handle this darling me fucking you hard and fast telling you when you can cum?". She slapped his face, he grabbed her, he was quick she gave him that, pulling her by the waist her pulled her to him,

" You need to be fucked now" Daryl hissed into her ear, nipping it .Carol tried to get away.

"Stop" he snapped, as she sank in to the swing on the porch, her breathing hard. His hands twisted in her hair restraining her, wanting to make her suck him off, he would if they had been alone. Looking down he pulled her face up to look at him.

" I'm going to give you what we both crave Carol. We're going to fuck as long as it takes to sort this out .You forget who submits pixie. I've given you control time and time again, but I will not allow it, not anymore"

"Daryl" she swallowed hard.

"Get up Carol, I will not do this here" she surprised him and did as he asked. God how he wanted to rip her top off and play with her breasts.

"It's going to be good to feel you submit to me baby, so damn good to have you give yourself to me" his lips burned a path down her cheek to her neck where he nipped and sucked on his mark, yes His!.

"Please" she begged, yes begged, never had she done this, he had always been the one to beg, it felt so good, was this how he felt when she took control?.

"You can't go long without me fucking you can you pixie?" I want to rip these pants off and feel your wetness, taste it" his grip around her waist pulled her up tight into his heated body

"Do you want me Dixon?" she had to ask.

"I can't live without you pixie you are my drug and d later you will take me in deep where I belong. I'm going to spank that ass of mine make it red" How he wanted it red and sore, he bit her hard on the back of her neck as he pushed her harder into the wall. He was wild for her, wanting to take her where she stood, having to settle for pushing his hips harder into hers, this took the edge of how he felt, breathing hard and fast he bit her shoulder teeth digging in. Carol almost came the pain was so good.

"Daryl I want to submit to you tonight". He gasped she wanted him to take control, how perfect she was for him. He was going to surprise her, he didn't want rough he wanted to show her how much he loved her. Taking her back into his arms he kissed her gently.

"No darlin tonight I want to make love to ya slow and gentle. No submitting for either of us, just love. God pixie I wasn't going to say this so soon but I want ya back I love you and I cannot live without ya". Carol was shocked he had given in quicker than she thought, but for now she would take anything he gave., she knew he would control her later once they made love reunited their bodies together. She pulled his head down to hers

"I love you to Dixon, god I love you" He grabbed her tight his forehead against hers.

"We talk woman, we talk it all through no more secrets" all she could do was nod, as he lowered her to the floor, his lips caressing hers.

"We eat and we leave" was all he said, guiding her into the farm, hoping he could last though dinner and not take her against the damn wall like he ached too.

The evening went well the Dixon brothers with their charm and stories had the room laughing, no one mentioned how close Daryl sat next to his woman, yet all had noticed. Even when Sophia climbed on his lap and hugged him tight her words quiet against his ear

"I missed you Daryl mummy has been so upset, don't hurt her again" he looked over at Carol then back at his little girl ,as he had called her for the last three years. He bent down to her hugging her tighter as his nose met hers, their eyes on each others

"Never again sweetie, your mummy hurt me too, I didn't see either of you for months and that damn near tore my heart out. I love ya both so much" Carol had heard his soft words, her heart melted, she never knew how hurt he had been when she came to Herschel's and not to him, How stupid she had been, her hand reached for his, their fingers joined together. Later it would be all sorted the truth would come out for now it was time to enjoy the next hour or so, before they settled Sophia for the night. She had understood when her mummy told her, she would be going away for a few days, she was even happier that it was with Daryl. As he felt her fingers crush his, he looked at her, then Sophia, he had his family back, no way would anything or anyone spoil it. He had some things to sort out with her, he would make love to her as he promised, but tomorrow, oh tomorrow she would suffer for the hurt, the hell she had put him through. He could not wait to leave and start their own night of pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

Guiding her to his car,proud he had lasted as long as he had, his woman had done everything she could to get his pulse racing. It got to the stage that watching her breathing had him hard, so restraining himself for the meal and putting Sophia to bed, he felt he deserved a medal.

Saying goodbye to the gang, he helped her to the car, loading her suitcase, that Maggie had kindly packed, he almost shoved her in. Climbing in his side, he put his hand up to stop her from speaking.

"Not one damn word woman, not one!" she looked at him startled , then down at his crotch area, her face actually blushing

"Bet Ya proud of yourself ain't ya, got me all hot and bothered all through the meal, damn woman I almost came in my pants at one point. Ya going to help me with this when I get ya to mine, going use ya mouth on him just like ya do, fuck I don't think I'm going to last the drive" gritting his teeth, he put his foot down, to hell with the speed limit, he was on a mission and he wanted release.

Carol wanted to smirk yet the mood Daryl was in she daren't. Inside she was happy, she had gotten him to this stage, aching just like she was. All it would take for her to go over would be a sweep of his fingers along her folds into her core. Or a flick of his long tongue deep inside her. She squirmed in her seat as he drove them to their destination.

* * *

Beth had waited all night for him to come home, he had hurt her when he told her to get out, leave him alone, that he belonged to Carol and always would. Yet deep down she knew he felt scared of showing others how he felt, due to the age difference. She had brought herself a sexy baby doll outfit she was sure would bring him to his knees, have him begging for her body, to make love to her. Then she would have him where she wanted, hearing the door push open, she sat back on his bed, her legs open and her body posed in a certain way, that would show him exactly what she wanted.

Daryl pushed her through the door, his lips attached to her neck his hands running down her body, into her pants. God she was so wet, his teeth nipped her neck, then sunk in deeper marking her as his. Pushing his erection hard into her ass, she knew what he wanted, slamming the door shut he pushed her against it his lips taking her, as his fingers reached their goal. She clenched around his long finger, tearing her mouth from his she roared his name as her orgasm hit her. Daryl smirked, he knew she was ready, but one touch, now that was a first.

"Gonna cum again for me to-night woman, again and again?"

"Oh god Daryl, please I need" coming down from her high, and the promises he had whispered she wanted him inside her now, filling her as only he could. Her hands swept down his front undoing his belt, she pulled him out, as he hissed in her ear when her cold hands wrapped around his hard cock.

"Ya want this in ya?" he thrust in her hand, his breathing hard, eyes almost closed in ecstasy. It felt so good to have her hands on him, around him, stroking him.

"Please" her mouth attached to his neck biting hard, he swallowed, god it felt so good, undoing her button he pushed her pants down and off one leg. He had no time or patience to strip her naked, lifting her up in his arms, he thrust deep inside her, deep and hard, his breath rushed out, as he put his forehead to hers, it was like coming home. Their passion over took, as he slammed into her, her teeth biting, marking, sending him over the edge, as he roared his release his seed soaking her walls, she followed him again a moment later. Both felt the edge had now be taken off, falling in a crumbled mess at the door, they just held each other. Neither heard his bedroom door open, neither saw the blonde staring down at them with hatred and jealousy. Carol moved in his arms, to get closer, to feel him wrapped around her, he was damp from their fucking, neither had really taken the time to strip, that would come later, when they got their breath back. Carol saw a movement , and turned, her body tensed in his arms, he moved his head to see what had her so on edge. Both gasped when they saw Beth standing there practically naked, looking more like a kid dressing in her mother's clothes, than a woman trying to seduce a man.

"What the hell are ya still doing here? I told ya to get the fuck out and leve me the hell alone" Beth's face paled, how could he do this to her, be in that woman's arms when he loved her. How could he want that when he had... Carol interrupted her thoughts, causing her to hate her even more.

"Beth honey, as I have always told you, Daryl has been and always will be mine. Now get the hell out of here, before I do something I will regret which will cause me to mark that pretty little face. You could never hold his interest honey you are too damn young to understand what he needs and what he craves" her fingers ghosted down his face, seeing the fear in his eyes that she would believe Beth, his mouth opened as she slid a finger across his lips, taking it in he sucked hard, nipping it with his teeth.

"Well Daryl wants a change" Carol almost laughed, was there no levels to which this child would stoop to get a man, standing up, she unashamed pulled her pants back on, smirking that they had not even stripped. Shrugging her shoulders, it hadn't been the first time they had been this needy and from the look in his eyes it wouldn't be the last. In fact she was damn sure her standing up to Beth was turning him on fast, glancing down, she smiled, oh he was more than turned on the man was ready for act two, and if Beth didn't leave she would get a front row seat.

"Beth get dressed and leave" Daryl spoke, running his fingers through his hair, all he wanted to do was take Carol over and over in his bed seeing her so in control, so confident in her power over him, had him hot. All she said was the truth, yet hearing it out loud made it that much hotter.

"But!"

"God Beth will you just let it go, he does not want you, he has me and honey you come near him one more time and I will hurt you!" with that she moved past the girl, heading into his room, she located the skimpy outfit on the floor, grabbing them and the shoes, she walked back into the hall.

"There's your clothes, go! Daryl and I have things we need to work through. Oh and Daryl I will be in your room waiting naked!" that was all it took, she slipped back in the room, as she heard him escort a screaming Beth from the house, even laughed as she looked out of the window to see her still not fully dressed. She had won this one, but she knew Daryl had a lot to say to her as well as a few lessons he had to teach. Turning she saw him in the doorway his eyebrow raised as he looked at her then the bed.

"Thought ya said ya be naked woman" he walked towards her slipping his shirt from his shoulders, having already unbuttoned it when the door shut behind Beth. His fingers already on his jeans pushing them down, watching her walk towards him, with that sexy walk, a look in her eyes a smirk on her face, telling all she was the cat who had got the cream. Well this cream wanted tasting and bad, have her mouth around his throbbing cock, she had him so hard.

"How about I do a slow strip for you Dixon think you can handle that" she licked her lips as she slowly undid her top

"Fuck no!" he was on her before she had chance to undo the rest of her top, he ripped it off, his hands in her pants, as he moved them to his bed. Both naked they fell on the sheets. Oblivious to the world as they made love.

Daryl slept little, waking up wrapped around her, a few hours later. They had made love, fucked, and whispered their thoughts. Neither ready to share what had happened that night or the months they had been apart, that would be done in daylight, the air would be blue and tempers would be high. For now he enjoyed being at peace with her in his arms, moving gently from her he went to his special drawer, one that had their toys in. He had loved, time now for her to take her punishment, he put some things on the bed next to her, before she awoke. He needed to see how far she would allow him to go. He got into the shower wondering if all hell would break when she woke, this would be a test in some way of her trust in him and them. Carol came awake looking for Daryl, then she heard the shower, as she got up she noticed the leather paddle, and restraint cuffs. Daryl came out water still running down his torso he watched Carol looking at the toys as he came out

"You willing to submit to me pixie?". She looked over then put her head slowly down

"yes Daryl".Oh yes she was submissive alright the way she held herself, he almost came right there.

"MASTER" she almost jumped, but realised it was his way of showing her just how this was going to go.

"Bring the cuffs to me Carol, let me put them on you".she walked over to him head down as she handed it to him. Putting them on her wrists he told her to get back on the bed legs open so he could see how he effected her. she felt naked but needed this, needed to have him show his authority.

"Get your legs wider " She did.

"Wider Carol." He moved towards her, his towel falling to the floor showing how hard he was. Standing in front of her he grabbed her hair pushing his cock towards her mouth.

"Take me in your mouth you little slut, you may look at me as you make me cum".She took him into her hot mouth her tongue licking up and down his shaft tasting his pre-cum.

"Come for me" she begged. Squeezing his balls that hung heavy and tight. He felt him grip her hair tighter thrusting into her mouth harder.

"Come on your little slut make your master cum". Finally exploding in her mouth his legs weak he sank to his knees.

"You belong to me. Your cunt, ass and mouth mine to use and I will be using all.

Daryl grabbed the cuffs and turned her over to,her stomach on the bed he leaned over her, then whispered in her ear "You will be begging me to fuck you" She was so wet he felt it as his finger dipped into her hot core.

Hands cuffed to the bed posts he took in his fill off her she looked so hot. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw him get the paddle.

"Have you been a good girl?" She smirked and he hit her.

"Do not smirk at me now answer the fucking question" She was a little confused.

"Have you been a good girl?. Lets put it in simple terms do you masturbate when you aren't with me" .She went red "So you do , you are never to touch yourself again, only I am allowed to bring you off, with my tongue, fingers, cock or whatever else I choose .Is that clear? I fucking own you Carol only I TOUCH YOU!"

"Yes Dixon" he hit her again

"YES WHAT?"

"Daryl" she couldn't resist it, pushing him see if he could be the controlling bastard he thought he was.

"YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THE CONSEQUENCES OF BEING DISOBEDIENT AND NOW YOU WILL BE PUNISHED" she felt his anger coming from him. Oh shit she had pissed him off.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This is very AU and out of character for both couples. if you do not like please do not read thanks xx**

"I understand Master don't spare my feelings. I want …I need you to be severe with me"

"This will be painful but you need to learn, you will say thank you after each one slut"

"Yeah whatever" He hit her hard six times, without a break in between, her ass red , how he loved the look of it.

"DON'T ANSWER ME BACK"

"Well I thought you'd hit harder" Daryl's nostrils flared at the challenge and he hit again. He was ruthless as she bucked and moved against the sheets, loving the power he had over her. Never had she had this with Ed, who had hurt her deliberately, this with Daryl was so different. He was in control of her body, as she had always been with his. How the tables had turned and she loved him for it, her ass red raw, he hit her three more times, smiling when he saw her juices running down her legs, his little pixie was soaking, and he had made her that way.

"Come on, Dixon, fuck me, take your filthy slut and fuck her. Daryl wasted no time in thrusting into her. He wanted to savour this but she wasn't letting him. He shot his cum deep into her, holding her close, not caring about protection, not caring if he got her pregnant. He prayed he would, then she would be tied to him, no more running.

"There's more to come slut, you will do what I say if not you get punished, I own you completely"

"Yes Master" she watched him get up and go to his drawer, pulling out a riding crop and another paddle.

"Go get dressed Carol, we are going out, be careful what you wear I need to approve it before you go. Remember don't disappoint me" He watched her walk away knowing he could fill every one of her fantasies and he planned to tonight. Tomorrow they would talk properly today it was all about her trusting him and letting go. Carol showered thinking of what he had done to her she wanted to get herself off again he was so good at being a master so far. She climbed out of the shower drying herself, her hands going down her body slowly to her clit. He would never know.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN DARE" He had come into the bathroom

"I find any wetness down there slut and it's the riding crop". His fingers probed her

"Yes there is wetness down there"He pulled his fingers away and replaced it with his tongue. She was getting aroused one of his big fingers moved to her anus and pushed. Carol started screaming at him to Fuck her, she knew then the was going to be punished he would not allow her to get away with this. Daryl allowed her to come, with his tongue and fingers but he wasn't going to allow her to be fucked by his cock she could wait for that when he was good and ready.

Pulling her back into the bedroom "Riding crop for you my little slut"

"Yes"

He pushed her down on the bed face first and picked up the crop and hit her once, twice, three times. The pain was excruciating but he gave her one more. "This is what you want isn't it" he dropped the crop and pulled her hair back twisting it his strong hands. "Are you wet for me whore do you want my cock to fill you"

"Yes Master"

"Fuckin beg"

"Please Master let me have you"

"Get dressed ya fucking whore you can wait, want to take ya out , have ya aching for me, like you did to me. Gonna make ya suffer. Remember you wear what I have put out. I want you to think of me sliding inside ya, when we are out think of me in between those legs fucking you."

He let her flop down on the bed and walked out. Smirking to himself ,yes he was hard as a rock but it made it all the worth while ,when he did have her. She had done this to him many a time over the years they had been together, pay back was a bitch. He could relieve himself later deep inside her. She was slowly submitting and he loved it. Carol was it for him he loved her more and more, she was strong, independent and could take anything he dished out. The next few days she would take it all, and more. The sound of the door going had him stopping in his tracks, heading towards it, he heard her call.

"Where we going?" Daryl looked up she wasn't dressed as he wanted, she was in a black jeans and a sweatshirt, no make up.

He pulled her to him as she came down. "You little bitch you will suffer when we get back" he growled in her ear.

She moved her hand down his front grabbed his cock through his jeans knowing he wouldn't do anything for now, he had other plans.

"Sure Daryl whatever" His grip tightened.

"Don't fuckin push me", He went to answer the door.

"Merle what ya want?"

"Thought you and pixie may want to grab a few drinks?" Daryl looked at Carol, then at Merle, this was not in his plans, but he could work with this. Have her aching in public , with his brother there,would be such a turn on.

"Sure we can do that, Carol come on woman we can finish our talk later".He pulled her too him kissing her hard as he got her to open her mouth to his thrusting tongue.

"You will behave out there, do not piss me off"

"yeah right" she laughed" you may be my master in here Dixon, but you sure hell don't tell me what to do out there".

"Carol don't" he returned his face angry.

"Don't give me that look" she moved to go past him, following Merle to his car, Daryl slammed her against the wall his hand going round her throat squeezing tighter as he whispered in her ear.

"You want to hit me don't ya darling, try it I dare ya." She lifted her hand as if to slap him and he squeezed harder

"RESPECT YOUR MASTER" he shouted in her face before letting her go, after giving her a knee trembling kiss.

. As Merle drove he was itching to ask them ,what the hell was going on?, but decided they would tell him when they were ready. He had news of his own, Andrea and he were expecting and he was one happy man. Looking at his brother, then at little mouse, he hoped they would sort their differences. They needed each other, loved each other. Parking the car in the small car park of the bar, he was glad they had come out. He had heard how Ed had threatened Carol, if he found out about her being with any of the Dixon's outside of certain area's. But this bar was his stomping ground, and no one would report, it back to that slimy bastard

"Come on you two, need to tell ya something" watching the couple walk into the bar, he didn't miss the way his lil brother had a tight hold of mouse, or the way, she moved in closer to him, as if she was seeking his protection. Ordering the drinks he moved them to a side table near the back, his phone went off, checking the message he smiled.

"So brother what ya got to say?"

"Well Andrea and I are expecting our first..." before he could get the words out Carol jumped up hugging him tight, telling him how happy she was for him. Moving back to her seat she saw the way Daryl held himself his fist clenched at his sides at her behaviour.

"Please for ya Merle, that's great news. First Dixon baby" he was generally pleased, how he wished it was him saying those words, that is was his pixie expecting their child. After the way he went at her, and what he planned later it would be no surprise if she didn't fall pregnant and that was good enough for him. Carol saw the tension in Daryl, moving from Merle she sat back next to him, sipping her drink. She wondered what was going through his mind, never once did the thought enter her head, about him wanting a child with her. As the brothers talked, she made a move to go to the toilet, Daryl's hand grabbed her tight.

"Where ya off to?" his grip tightening with each word, he had not missed the way the men in the bar had eyed her up, she was beautiful and his.

"I need to go to the bathroom Daryl, can you let go of my hand please?" his blue eyes moved to hers, questioning her. Surely he did not expect her to beg him, not here in front of everyone. She tried to move her hand as his grip stayed his eyebrow moving up in question. She leaned towards him her lips by his ear

"Please don't make me" licking his lips, he waited, hoping she would beg. He needed this more so now. Carol looked at him, the walls had come down, she knew her place, head bowed she mumbled out

"Please master may I go?" he smirked at her, ignoring the harsh intake of breath from Merle. Nodding his head he slowly let go off her wrist

"Ya go in there and take ya phone" with a questioning look she walked on unsteady feet, oblivious to the looks she was getting from the various men, around her, yet the man who owned missed nothing.

"Daryl. What the hell is going on with ya and mouse?" Merle had never seen his brother like this, so out of character

"Between me and her, stay out of it Merle" reaching for his phone he sent a text,he was going to get her wet, but no way was she getting off without him doing it.

"Take your jeans down slut and masturbate for me. I want to hear you cum for me over the phone" he had texted, Carol read it shocked at his words, her fingers shaking as she rang his phone.

"Daryl, please don't make me. I'm in the bathroom, people will hear"

"Do It make yourself cum for me" he ordered.

"You said I wasn't to make myself cum without you Daryl. Only you're allowed to do that to me"She was unsure now about what she had to do.

"Your choice slut do you do it because I asked? Or do you get punished for getting yourself wet. What's it to be. I can't do it. I can't finger you or slid my tongue inside you because you went to the damn bathroom. I'm hard here,watching all the men stare after ya and ya aren't here to please me. Should I see if I can go pick someone up ?.See if they want me as their lover, you don't seem to want to"

"Please master don't do this" Carol prayed he was only fucking with her head and wasn't going to do that in the bar, there were so many women who would jump in her shoes, take him from he wouldn't do that he loved her. He said so. She pulled her jeans down.

"Answer me slut"

"I'm gonna cum for you Master I'm gonna masturbate for you" She pulled her thong down and started to finger herself she was almost at the edge about to go over.

"STOP" he shouted. "You are never to bring yourself off" .he wanted to give her release only him, he knew she needed to cum.

"Don't you fuckin dare"

" I have to I need to"

"NO you are mine to use and abuse. Pull your jeans up and get back to this table. Think of me gliding my tongue over you and be grateful that I 'm giving you my attention there are others who would have me" he hung up

Carol was so turned on but did what he said. She sat back down trying not to move too much she knew if she did she would most probably cum. Daryl saw how aroused she was, with her ass still sore from earlier and her body almost on the edge to orgasm, he knew tonight was going to be good. He would keep pushing her to the brink, over and over, till she was ready to give him her all. Signalling to the waitress for another round, he smiled when he saw Andrea walking in, his hand waved in her direction, whilst his other, moved to Carol's thigh, fingers only inches from her core. The heat from her was unbelievable, he could see she was so close. Saying hello to Andrea and congratulating them both again on their wonderful news, He moved his head towards Carol, his lips close to her ear.

"Cum for me baby" was all he said, his words causing the reaction he wanted, as she came hard at the table.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Yes this is very out of character, there is more bondage, plus wax and if you do not like do not read thanks xx**

Daryl moved his hand down. The wetness of her jeans soaking his hand, she had come hard and he loved it, Carol was so grateful for the table covering her, the darkness of the bar hiding her reaction to his words. She moved towards him, glad that Merle was too engrossed with Andrea to hear or see what had just happened.

"Bastard" she whispered, hating how he had made her come with just words, his hand clenched hard on her upper thigh, his anger at her words clear in his actions

"MASTER Bitch now address me correctly" She hesitated looking into his darkening eyes, then down at his crotch, he was hard as granite, this game was getting to him as much as it was her.

"Fuckin do it now"

" Daryl not in public please" he moved away, and stretched, his eyes wandering around the place, finally locating a young blonde near the bar. Getting up he walked over, had he not just told her to obey him?. Yet he had not missed the hurt look on her face and was none to surprised when his phone went off, Reaching into his pocket he read the text, seeing her apology he sent one back,

His reply was cold. Fuck you .She called him she knew she had to do it and sod anyone who heard her, this man had her where he wanted her. He heard his phone, and thought about ignoring it, as he started up the conversation with, the blonde, he wasn't interested, in fact she bored him to death the moment she opened her mouth. He finally answered the call, his eyes watching her in the mirror behind the bar.

"Master" she said when he answered,

"Listen my little whore and you are one aren't you? Answer me" the blonde had turned away from him, he didn't care, the only one that had his interest had come hard in public, now sitting on her own at the table, with his brother and sister-in-law.

"Yes" How Carol loved him like this, eventually this game would come to an end, then she would be back in control, but for now she would enjoy it, even though it had hurt her when he walked off.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master"

"Tell me whose whore you are?" she struggled with this one, glancing st Merle and Andrea glad to see they were not listening.

"Please don't make me" she said quietly , he hung up. He was so good at this game. She should have known he would be for god's sake she taught him everything and she knew he was a fast learner. Watching him at the bar, she saw another woman slide up to him, he smiled at her, brining his body close to her, Whilst at the same time watching Carol's reaction, the closer he moved towards the woman, the more agitated Carol became, she had enough. Getting up she headed towards the small dance floor, Andrea followed, glancing over his shoulder Daryl watched her, annoyed when she slipped her top off, what the hell was she wearing?, he would never allow her out in that. His woman had a body to die for, but the top she had on barely covered her, she was on display for all to see, flashing his shit at other men. His body reacted, always did around her, more so when he saw the men move in on his territory, but he would wait. Carol could see the anger radiating from him, as she moved her body to the beat loving the freedom the music gave her

"He's pissed honey, think you want to continue baiting lil Dixon?" Andrea had seen it all from the moment she came into the bar, the way the two were with each other. Shocked the place had not gone up in flames with the heat each one was giving off, at one point she was damn sure they were going to fuck each other on the table.

"Bastard deserves it" she smirked as her hands moved down her body

"Oh honey I hope you know what you are doing. That boy is beyond pissed with you now bait him more and I think we will all get a show" Andrea laughed as Carol continued her dancing, glad when Merle joined them

"Mouse ya asking for trouble, lil brother is out to get you. I'm taking Andrea home trucks out front keys are with Daryl wish ya luck darlin" saying bye she waved them off, glancing at the bar, saddened that Daryl was no longer there. The beat in the music had her body moving, forgetting him for the moment she enjoyed the time she had to herself. Moving her hands down her body, she felt a warmth behind her, two powerful arms pulled her tight into an erection so hard it could hammer nails. Lips attached to her neck, as teeth bit and marked, his lips at her ear, his hands roaming her body.

"Ya pissed me off woman, what ya going to do about it. Ya damn lucky we're surrounded otherwise I'd have fucked ya where ya stand" thrusting his cock into her backside, he moved his body with hers, creating a dance only they knew.

"Master" She pleaded her head down."I'm sorry" he ignored her pushing her away and went to the exit .It upset her that he did that, but knew she deserved it. Following him out, he was already in the truck, window down cigarette in his hand. Looking her up and down he watched as she slipped the sweatshirt back over her, covering her from sight, She looked so small and lost as she stood waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Get the fuck in the truck now!" his words hissed out through gritted teeth as she moved quickly, not giving her time to even shut the door he roared off down the road heading towards his house.

* * *

Climbing out the truck he slammed the door hard, surprised the window didn't smash, unlocking his door he left it open for her to come in. Lighting the fire in his room, he walked over to the bar he had at the side, grabbing a Jack Daniels neat, he sat on the sofa and waited. Carol shut the door to, after locking up the truck, she moved towards the light, feeling the heat from the fire, warming her, it was still warm at nights, but the fire took the chill from the air. Daryl finally looked over standing up he walked towards her.

"GET THE FUCK OVER THERE" he pointed to the corner of the room. She walked over with her head down, once she got there she felt something drop on the floor .Looking down she saw a collar.

"RIP THEM FUCKING CLOTHES OFF AND GET THAT ON, YOU THOUGHT YOUR PUNISHMENT WAS BAD BEFORE YOU'RE SCREWED NOW" he roared at her. Finishing his drink off, he slammed the glass down his anger getting the better off him. How dare she disobey him, dance half-naked in the bar .She was going to pay .He walked over to her and ripped the rest of her clothes off she was taking too slow. She put the collar on and waited. He had been hard most of the night wanting to be inside her slick wet heat ,only she could calm him.

"What do you want bitch"

"I want to please you master I'm sorry I couldn't do as you said"

"ENOUGH" he slapped her, pushing her to her knees.

"Make me cum"

She undid his jeans, taking his throbbing cock out she can see the veins on it big and thick. He thickened more when she licked around his shaft taking it in slowly .Grabbing her hair in his hands he forced his cock into her mouth making her gag. He wasn't even bothered about her feelings now, he was the master. Almost choking she took him in deeper her hands now playing with him rubbing and sucking she felt him tense. Roaring out his release, he fisted her hair hurting her., as she cleaned his cock .

"Get upstairs whore" She walked up wondering what he was going to do. Her face hurt where he had hit her and it had upset her that he had done she had agreed to this and any punishment he served out. Looking around his room there were candles on a few of there were candles on a few of the surfaces, he pushed her to the bed.

"Lie down" he ordered then snapped the handcuffs on her that attached to the four-poster bed. When he had finished he had her spread eagle and open for his pleasure He looked at her in disgust and walked off. Carol must have fallen asleep for a while as he woke her up by pain. Daryl was pouring hot wax over her naked body

"Now bitch let's see how much pain you can take" Pouring it her on her breasts, legs, pussy. It hurt at first and she cried out her body burned, knowing in time that pain would change into something hot, white and exciting.

"QUIET or I gag you".He then stopped. Then started again pouring slowly she screamed in pleasure almost cumin there and then.

"IF YOU ARE WET WHORE IM NOT FUCKING YOU AGAIN". he felt her with his tongue

"Oh dear you are. Now shall I walk or stay?.Could you take it if I walked whore would you cry if I got up walked out that door and never came back".

"Please don't I'm begging you stay Master let me prove it" she was in heaven and hell. The ecstasy she felt she hung between that strange place, on the edge. Knowing he could push her over to the hardest orgasm she would ever have or bring her back to the pain and have her linger there for a while.

"PROVE IT" he shouted in her face

"Did you dress as I asked? NO ." he poured the wax on her naval watching her move her body hearing her moan in bliss.

"Did you do what I asked NO."

So what did you think I should do?"he waited patiently, wondering what she would do. He loved this woman so much and hoped she would be able to do this.

"Let me please you master"

"DO IT" he demanded. "Suck my cock make me cum. Then I'm going to untie you turn you over and fuck your ass. For hours and hours I'm going to fuck you I'm going to abuse you. Then and only then will I decide if you have made it up to me". He was true to his word, he took her every way he could and ways she had never thought about. She felt surprised her body could take it. He used the wax a little more knowing if he wasn't careful it would scar. Yet he never abused her mentally he knew Ed had done that job years ago. The whip and riding crop he used. loving the sounds that ripped from her throat, the screams of pleasure as he did what he wanted. Never once hurting her like Ed did, making sure it was pure pleasure she felt.

God, the stamina he had when he stopped using the toys and went to just plain fucking her. Men his age could never go as long as him but Daryl had trained himself to last, he knew how to wring every bit of pleasure out of her body and he loved doing it.

He had been unsure that she would be able to handle him, but yet again she proved him wrong.

Finally 5 hours later he collapsed against her on the bed both their bodies sore, sweaty and shattered. He undid all her straps took her collar off and threw the lot across the room. Managing to lift himself slightly to get her comfortable he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep now darling" he whispered kissing her temple as she fell into a deep sleep, holding his woman close to his heart. He knew when she woke up the little mite would be in pain, he looked at his watch. Fuck had he really punished her that long, shit he prayed she would wake up. Looking at her body seeing what he had done didn't sit well with him, but she hadn't used her safe word. Stroking her back he felt the whip marks he would sort them when she awoke he had cream to sooth

He still couldn't believe how she had allowed him to abuse her body like that, thinking about it was getting him hard

What the hell hadn't 5 hours straight been enough! his body needed to take a time out.

This woman had taken everything he gave and more his pixie would be cherished and loved when she woke. He had done what he wanted and controlled her now it was up to her how this went after all she held his heart in her hand, would he tell her that no, not yet, if he did she would have him completely in her wasn't ready for that yet, yes he told her he loved her but not how deep.

He closed his eyes as he pulled her closer, grateful they were being given a second chance, no way was she escaping from him again, she was his, as he was hers. Maybe tomorrow or the day after they would talk, but for now he would just hold her, his anger at her had been well and truly sated tonight. He had felt it rush from his body as she allowed him to take her as he pleased, never had he done to a woman what he had done to her. His guilt came in, but as he reminded himself she never used their safe word which they both had when it came to this. Brushing her hair from her sweaty face he kissed her forehead

"I love ya darlin you own me body, soul and mind I'm yours to do with as you please" pulling her tighter, he watched the dawn creep into the room, as his eyes started to shut.


	12. Chapter 12

Coming to wrapped within Daryl's duvet Carol could hardly move she was sore but in a good way, sated,sore and well-loved. Daryl was nowhere in sight, edging slowly towards the edge of the bed she fell to the floor and crawled towards the bathroom door. He must have heard the bang as he appeared in the door way a second later, having rushed to her.

"Oh darlin" seeing her like that in pain was not something he liked even though he had caused it picking her up he helped her to the bathroom.

"Do you want to shower pixie?" he asked as she leaned against the wall, she nodded. Fuck he must have hurt her bad she couldn't talk to him, maybe it had been too much for her, they had been rougher than normal, he ran his hands through his hair, hoping, praying he had not screwed up.

"Listen darlin im so…." Carol held her hand up

"Was it good for you Master?". Shit Daryl thought after all she had allowed him to do, this little thing still wanted him to control her. He could have broken her last night the way he had gone at her, his dark side had come out in force. To have the freedom to do what he wanted, the inner beast had roared with delight and leapt free. Thinking of it had him getting hard, she didn't need that now. Carol had unleashed something, inside him, that did not want to ever be locked back in its cage.

"Yes you were a good girl" he stroked her back feeling the damage, she never flinched. Pulling her to him he held her tight.

"Let's have a shower then we need to talk Carol". Striping his clothes off he stepped in with her.

He helped her gently soaping her washing her hair. Today she was his to protect and love. He couldn't help that he was getting harder and tried to will it to go away, yeah right, having her naked in front of him touching her, there was no way he wouldn't get hard. Carol felt it behind her. she wanted him, yes she was sore but the hot water had helped a little. Turning round she moved his head down to kiss him, her tongue forcing his mouth open .He let her take control of the kiss, not too sure where this was going but he sure was going to enjoy the ride. Her hand went down to his cock teasing it to attention.

Daryl tore his mouth away "No darlin you are too sore"

"Pookie, please I need you" she almost begged him.

"No" he stood firm on this she was too sore if he took her again as he wanted he could damage her. Attempting to push her away he tried to move out of the shower, Carol somehow got to her knees and grabbed his cock licking her tongue around the tip and scrapping her teeth along it as she sucked it in deep. He was a goner he wasn't happy that she disobeyed him but god her hot mouth made him want to cum

"You want to fuck pixie, eh? Raw fucking rutting like animals?" was that him saying those words to her he felt pissed beyond belief.

"I need it " was all she said, after what they had done last night ,she really shouldn't be able to take him again not for a while. For fuck sake he had to help her walk to the bathroom. He pushed her away it was hard to do but he had to, he was too fired up, too angry. He wasn't hurting her today.

"NO" he got out the shower.

Carol felt hurt, angry, so he could take her last night as her master but not today as her lover, her man. What the hell was wrong with him?. She watched him walk into the bedroom, his hands clenched at his sides.

"FUCK YOU DIXON. I'll find someone who can handle me and get the job done right maybe a younger man." She smirked to herself. Daryl stormed back in pushing her against the wall lifting her legs up around his waist he rammed into her going until he reached his climax. Carol followed a few seconds later screaming out his name.

"NEVER threaten me with going somewhere else. I got the job done right pixie ya couldn't fucking walk this morning" he snarled. He kissed her deep his hands moving up and down her body. He pulled away to look into her eyes. She was smiling

"You little bitch, you weren't going to go anywhere were you?"

"Why Pookie when you can get the job done sooo good, after all you threatened me the same yesterday"

"I love ya darlin, everything about you, finish getting sorted sweetheart. I need to talk to ya"

Carol looked through her bags, that Maggie had packed, pulling out pants etc with it came her old pill packet , god she hadn't taken them for a few months, well since they had split. Oh shit Carol's head took off, they hadn't used protection what was she thinking?. She had not been thinking at all, she had acted like a damn kid. Shit, Shit Shit. Yes she was 48 but she could still have kids fuck. She looked at her phone what was the !.Oh god Carol, she mumbled to herself, enough swearing that will not help. Pacing up and down, she told herself to calm down, it will be ok. She thought. We will cross that bridge when we come to it, hell she was too old to have them, no way, she would make sure she got a new batch later from the doctors.

"Pixie, ya coming? out got ya coffee" he shouted.

Pushing it to the back of her mind she left the comfort of the room.

Looking up he smiled he had done her some breakfast and a coffee. He remembered her favourite, smiling at her, loving how she looked, well fucked and sated. Sitting down with his coffee he watched her eat.

" Pixie, we have a few days together to sort this out, and I want to. I want ya back Carol, me ya and Sophia, as a family.". There he had laid it out on the line.

Carol almost spat her food out."You want to what?"

"Come back to me darlin" his hands slipped around her waist pulling her up.

"Why, Daryl? I..." how she wanted to scream yes, never leave his side, yet she still had to finish her divorce and make sure Ed never got to them again.

"I love ya Carol, always have, always will, from the minute I saw ya being used as his damn punch bag I wanted to take ya in my arms and run. We can do this Carol, be a family, we were going to run, then ya had cold feet"

"Daryl I didn't , he beat..." his lips silenced her, they would talk about that later, he needed an answer.

"I may take a long time getting the job done, love to be your master, whilst fucking your brains out. I don't beg baby, but I am please come back to me".

"I can't Daryl " He looked shattered.

Smiling at him "Not yet, until he signs the papers and I am free, I cannot allow him to have a hold over me anymore"

"You tease" he laughed "I really thought… Oh wow….really?".Her smile lit up her face, she explained how he had threatened her, what he had done that night and how much she loved and missed him so much.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N This is very out of character for both, very AU xx**

Daryl watched her sleep curled up within his arms, so small and petite, she had suffered so much by Ed's hands and threats. Gently kissing her forehead he pulled her even tighter, little did she know he would never allow her or Sophia alone or unprotected again. It was his job as her friend, her lover and her partner. Never would that man threaten what was his, the lies he had told her, the things he done to her, made his skin crawl and his anger peak. Ed would get what was due to him, by the Dixon men, enough was enough the man had signed his life away. He would speak with Merle and Herschel soon, for now, he would enjoy the time he had before they had to part again.

Carol didn't want to leave, however she had her stuff to pack, and had missed Sophia so much. She had warned Daryl if he screwed up she was walking, which he understood, she was back in control. He dropped her off at Herschel's smiling, when Sophia came running out to them. Dropping to his knees he pulled the little girl, into a tight embrace, glad to have both, back where they belonged. They had talked a lot over the few days, making plans. The first one was sorting out a house, Daryl's was fine. but they wanted to start afresh, bigger with a garden. Daryl secretly hoped for more children, but if not he would be happy with just the one, that was a subject they had yet to discuss.

"Daryl are you and mummy back together for real now?" little Sophia mumbled into his neck.

"We are sweet pea is that ok?" he had to ask, even though, he knew how much the little girl loved him. Sophia smiled and hugged him tighter as she nodded. speaking softly to him.

"Can I call you daddy now?" her words touching him, he looked up at Carol, her eyes filling with tears. She could see how much Daryl wanted to say yes, yet he looked to her for permission. He never realised he was holding his breath until she replied, with a nod.

"Little one if that is what you want you can call me Daddy, but ya do have one"

"He isn't my daddy he hurt mummy, hurt me, daddy's don't do that, You wouldn't hurt mummy or me" for a six-year-old she was so aware of what was happening more so than Carol ever thought

"Sophia darling, if you want to call Daryl daddy that would make him feel special and very loved"

"I know mummy I want him to love us as much as we do him" both adults looked at each other, Sophia was happy about them getting back together. Moving to his feet Daryl pulled Carol into a tight hug

"See ya soon darlin", he whispered in her ear, as he put Sophia on the floor after kissing her head.

"You too munchkin be good for ya mummy ok" reluctantly he headed back to his truck, hating to leave them. Carol came running up, as Sophia headed back into the farm.

"Remember Daryl you do anything with this" she squeezed him hard her nails digging in through his denim. He looked at her shocked, what the hell did she think he was going to get up to?,

"You'll get fucked and I mean it, I have the toys to do it as you damn well know, I own you Dixon remember that" Daryl actually shivered kissing her hard.

"I won't forget baby". He kissed her deeply and left, his body aching for hers, and he hadn't even left the farm. They had agreed until the divorce papers got signed, they would not give any ammunition to Ed, however would not stop him from protecting her as best he could. He knew Herschel would keep her safe and for the moment that was all he could do.

* * *

Merle met him hours later, It was good to be home but he sure missed Carol already.

"Hey Lil Bro how'd it go? Did you get it sorted, sure looked like it the other night?"

"yep my girl's are coming back to me, have a house to look for, Carol has to pack, maybe a few days before things get moving., get her divorce over. Need to talk to ya brother, about ED" Daryl saw the way Merle's stance changed when he heard the man's name

"So yer finally found out what the bastard did to her?"

"Ya knew?"

"Daryl I tried to tell you. Now don't ya go swinging those fists at me boy, you were not ready to listen to me, Carol or Herschel. Now ya are, now ya know. What the hell are we going to do about him? Ain't leaving it till he signs those papers, things need to be sorted now, Ya need ya girls back in ya protection boy"

"Need to talk to Herschel" Daryl replied his fists clenched tight by his sides, his brother was correct in all he said, he had acted like a little kid throwing a tantrum, because he didn't get what he wanted. Whilst all that time Carol had been in hospital, beaten to death almost, and threatened, and what had he done, nothing not a damn thing. Well it was now time to put it all right and get rid of the evil that was Ed once and for all. Merle chuckled seeing his brother happy again, little mouse had done wonders for him, now they were back together.

* * *

Three nights later they went out for a few drinks, joining a couple of their friends in a pub. Daryl was thinking of Carol wondering why he had even bothered to come out?It had been a long three days, but things were slitting into place, Herschel had spoken with him and Merle, telling both men to leave it with him for now. Daryl was getting itchy feet he ached for his girls. More so tonight after speaking to Carol earlier he felt lonely once they hung up. Merle had suggested it would do him good to just get out, after all Maggie, Andrea and Carol were up to something, and there was no point hanging around feeling sorry for himself. Settling down at the booth he grabbed his beer, glancing around the pub, it was getting busier, usual for a Friday night, god he wanted Carol with him, not long now or so he hoped. Yeah the phone sex was good, but nothing like the real thing. The worse thing with Carol, she would only allow him to get her off with words, felt like he was walking around with blue balls. Smirking to himself he knew the minute they got together again he was going to fuck her senseless.

Merle had gone to get another round, as Daryl turned his attention to the small dance floor in the far corner. God he remembered how Carol moved with him when they were both here last. Shit his cock just got hard thinking of her moving against him, suddenly his lap felt heavy.

"Well hello there Daryl, wow that is some hard on I hope it's for me". Damn Beth, she had drunk a lot he thought, as he had to hold her on his lap to keep her straight,

"What do you want Beth?"

"I miss you, want to feel you against me, you miss me too don't you. I know you think of me naked " she went to kiss him moving her body to the beat, rocking against him, it sure didn't do anything to help his hardening cock. If anything it made him want Carol more. Trying to move her from him he politely asked her to get off.

"Leave it Beth, there is no us and there never will be I don't want ya". Her hands reached down to cup him

"This tells me different Daryl" she smirked at him fluttering her eyes as she squeezed him harder through his jeans, He wasn't really interested the only thing that would interest him would be a petite woman. In a tight pair of leather pants high-heeled boots and a t-shirt so tight you knew she wasn't wearing a bra. Just like the woman who had appeared in the pub, watching everything he was doing. Carol walked straight up to him noticing how he had almost flung Beth away. She had seen what had happened and knew full well he was trying his best to get rid of her, but punishment had to be done. As Beth staggered off, he pulled Carol in between his legs and kissed her with so much passion. She grabbed his hard on and squeezed tightly, enjoying the sound he made as he moaned half in pain half in pleasure.

"Fuck Pixie"

"Don't fuck Pixie me you had that piece of shit sat in your lap Daryl is this for her?" she squeezed harder. Daryl felt confused how could she think he wanted Beth, had they not gone through this, and what the hell was she doing here anyway?.

"No baby it's not for Beth". annoyed she unbuckled his jeans luckily the table hid what she was doing

"Fuck darlin no not in the pub" He tried to stop her.

"Daryl what did you agree when you left the farm?" Oh she was so going to enjoy this, she had come out as a surprise tonight, to meet up with him. She was in the mood to control him, be his master, she wouldn't be his mistress. The way she was going to dominate him it would feel like he been done over by a man.

"Tell me Daryl what did we agree?"

"Carol baby you've had me hard for the last three nights and wouldn't let me cum it's what you have done" He pushed his cock into her hands he couldn't help it .His body craved her touch

"DIXON I will ask you one more time .What did we agree?"

He didn't want to do this, he was a fucking Dixon for god's sake, he was not being led around like a whipped pussy boy no way!. Carol moved away.

"Well I'm sorry you're not strong enough to handle me. So I'm gonna go find me a younger man, you obviously can't fulfil my needs". By the time he had zipped his pants up she had disappeared. No way in hell was anyone touching what was his.. Looking around the pub he found her just about to go down a passageway near the back with a lad, he blew. Storming over he grabbed the boy from her and threw him into the wall.

"Nice going idiot" she turned to him, there was no mistaking the danger in him. She could see it in the way he moved. in his eyes. He was blazing moving towards her she backed up down the dark area he had found her in, she came to the wall at the end and could move no further. Daryl had her trapped she knew she was in deep shit.

He kissed her deeply his hands moving hers up above her head and held them there.

"Only I fuck you Carol don't ever pull that shit on me again" she tried to break free but he held her fast.

"Whatever Dixon ,I hadn't got him off yet" they both knew she would never have, done anything, with the young man, it was her way of paying him back. Childish yes, but it had done what she wanted, gotten his attention. One of his hands went around her throat squeezing tight,

"You only get me off you little bitch, just me! not some young man you meet in a pub. He can't please you Carol. He couldn't take you to the brink of pleasure, he wouldn't have a clue how to tame you baby so don't fuck with his head"

"Yeah well you pissed me off seeing Beth in your lap, knew you couldn't keep it…."

"Yes I can and when your my mistress I will prove it, but not in a god damn pub when I haven't seen you for days .I missed you" He let go of her throat kissing it gently where his hand had been, moving in closer he picked her up so her legs went around his waist. Kissing her deeply he started to thrust his cock against her pushing her into the wall. It felt so good to have her wrapped around him, she was moving against him trying to find her pleasure. She felt him through her pants and wanted more.

"That's it baby feel how hard you make me, I've been like this the last few days. You haven't let me cum and I want that NOW" he put her down and pushed her to her knees, checking behind him that no one was about to come and disturb them. He unzipped his pants

"NOW PIXIE! I got you off on the phone now return the favour with your hot mouth" She grabbed him, loving the feel of his firm ass in her hands as her lips flowed over him. His hands hit the wall above her head looking down he watched her sucking him in.

"Yes suck me hard and fast I want to cum darlin". A ragged moan came from his throat as salty warmth spurted on her tongue. Looking up she knew he was close his lips parted with harsh breaths. At that moment Daryl was completely at her mercy needing to climax he muttered all the things he was going to do to her when he fucked her later in bed.

"Damn, milk me baby make me cum for you" His neck arched as he came hard and brutal in a hot rush.

"Fuck pixie" his legs almost went beneath him. He had needed that and only his woman could give it to him. Pulling her up he kissed her tasting his juices on her lips and in her mouth with his tongue. He went to zip himself up pulling her close.

"Thank you darlin I needed that". Daryl went to the restroom as Carol went back to the table, he'd sat at. Joining Merle, Andrea and Maggie.

"It's so good to see you mouse, I won't ask if you have bumped into Daryl, I can tell the smile on your face". They chatted for a while, Carol noticed he hadn't come back looking around for him she noticed him on the dance floor with Beth all over him. He was actually trying to get away but Carol didn't see it like that. Maggie noticed her and looked over to see Daryl

"Come on sweetie he's trying to get her away from him, god she is so drunk and an embarrassment, I feel ashamed to call her my sister at times. Let me go rescue him and get her home"

"Maggie I'm outta here" Carol knew now how he must have felt seeing her with the boy and he was a boy not a man like Daryl, just a stupid little boy. She walked out and hailed a cab to Herschel's Tonight he could go fuck himself.

"Where is she Maggie?" Daryl looked up more than annoyed with Beth, what was she playing at. He had told her time and time again to leave him alone, he wasn't interested, why the hell did she keep doing this?. He knew deep down she felt scared, lonely even. She had isolated her family through her behaviour, and he did feel sorry for her.

"Sorry Daryl she's gone back home, leave it till tomorrow she's exhausted and she's not thinking properly".

"Take ya sister, which cab firm ?"

"NO Daryl I said leave her". He walked off pulling his phone out there was no way he was leaving her alone, three rings and she answered

"What " she didn't sound happy, what had he really expected, they had not seen each other for three days, and then when she surprised him, he had Beth on his lap..

"Baby why'd you go? "

"Oh I don't know Dixon,maybe cos Beth was all over you almost fucking you on the dance floor"

"I tried to get her off I didn't do anything wrong" she hung up, he was standing outside the pub wondering what to do. Calling her again.

"Baby don't hang up, I'm sor…."

"Sorry what?" Oh shit, he knew by her voice she was going to punish him, hadn't he said not tonight, but then Beth had put the last nail in his coffin. He was screwed, he knew it.

"Mistress" he muttered.

"What was that didn't hear you"

"MISTRESS" he shouted ignoring the people who turned to look at him. Ok so it was out of character for him but fuck what they thought, he knew what his woman wanted and he was going to give in – he had to.

"Good boy told you I would get what I wanted, you will meet me at your house " luckily she had his key on her key ring.

"You have a lot of making up to do and pleasing me is top of your list. Isn't it?" He didn't answer quick enough, she hung up..Calling her back he got into his role.

"Mistress how can I please you?"

"Get to your house, you little shit the punishment starts now, You have 10 minutes DO NOT LET me down". He shut the phone off calculating the distance, he knew it would take longer. Sod the cabs waiting at the curb it would be quicker to run, he was going to submit to her demands, and he would be eager to serve her.

Carol was waiting tapping her thigh length boot on the wooden floor every minute he was late she was going to use the strap on him. No kindness after what she had seem tonight. Maggie had been right in what she had told him, she wasn't thinking correctly, he should have left her well alone, tonight was all about punishment his..


	14. Chapter 14

***** Very out of character, and more domination this time of Daryl if you do not like this thing PLEASE DO NOT ReAD *****

Daryl arrived home 10 minutes later than his woman had asked, no demanded. Unlocking the door he eased it open, unsure of how this would play out. He had only ever disobeyed her once and the pain she had inflicted was beyond belief. Yet his treacherous body rippled with desire for it all again. All dependant on how pissed off she was, after what had happened in the pub, and now this, he was damn sure the pain tonight would be worse than he had ever experienced before, he almost smirked as a tremor ran through his body. Playing the role he went in search of her, after checking the downstairs, he slowly walked the staircase to his room. Standing at the door, he waited his head down.

"WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS ?

"Ten minutes late" he sensed her mood was different to any he had seen before, so he tried his best to play it cool, yeah as if that would work, he was in deep shit and he knew it.

"You disgust me, with that smell, what did you do run?" Carol had to fight hard with her inner self not to do this, yet if she allowed him to get away with his actions, then they would never move forward. She wanted to move their relationship or should she say the darker side of their union up one hell of a notch.

"Yes"

"YES WHAT?"

"Yes mistress"

"Get in there and get a fucking shower then back here naked Dixon". He did what she ordered coming back, with a towel around his waist watching her walk around. His cock stiffened she was dressed in her boots he loved so much god, she could just wear them, nothing else and fuck him hard he would be in heaven .A short black skirt, did she have underwear on? And where had she got that outfit, he had not noticed any bags when they had met up earlier. Saying that he had not noticed anything but her the moment she entered into his line of vision at the pub. His woman had one sexy ass and as she bent over he had his answer. He almost groaned as he caught a glimpse of naked flesh,her top was a tight black vest with Evil in red written on it,oh how that suited her now. She was one evil bitch when pissed, and he was about to feel her wrath shivering as she turned towards him a riding crop in her hand.

"Towel off now" he just watched her, not moving as yet, waiting to see how she would force him to do her bidding. His eyes never left hers as she slowly moved towards him, running the riding crop down his torso to the top of the towel. With a quick flick hitting him she demanded

"NOW". Shit that stung, but hey he was hers to do with what she wanted. Dropping the towel he let it fall to the floor his cock hard and throbbing, pre-cum already showing at the tip. He heard a clip, shit the little bitch had put a cock ring on him, never had they used this. He moved his hands down to take it off, he wasn't having that, no fucking way! The swish of the crop caught his hand stopping him from removing it.

"LEAVE IT" Daryl looked at her pleading in his eyes. seeing her smirk she knew he wouldn't like this game they were playing, tough shit he was going to get worse, she thought.

"Get over there" she pushed him towards the bed, hitting him with the crop. His body felt so hot he ached to cum yet bloody couldn't, his bitch made sure of that. Pushing him face down she used the handcuffs to restrain him.

"Now who was that bitch you were dancing with huh?"

"Baby"

"WRONG Answer, Who is she?"

"Please Pixie I..." Carol let the riding crop slid over his shoulders down his back to his ass then hit him four times, enjoying the redness that appeared across the tender flesh.

"So you thought it was ok to dance with Beth in front of me? Have her all over you when I came into the pub". He shook his head, that was not how it had been and she knew it.

"ANSWER ME"

"No mistress" the riding crop came hard down on to his cheek. He was going to be sore come tomorrow but the pleasure he felt. God his cock was throbbing he'd never had a cock ring on before and he wasn't that sure he liked it, but he had promised. Why had he promised?

" You will think I'm Master more than Mistress when I've finished with you. What did I say to you when you dropped me off at the farm?" Fuck no! Surely she wouldn't , no way would he allow that. Attempting to turn around he saw her take lubrication oil out of the bag and was that a…., shit, It was a fuckin butt plug. He gulped praying to god she wouldn't use that, if she did she was so going to pay.

"TELL ME"

"You said if I fucked around I would be fucked" dreading the thought that she may actually do it. Carol grabbed his left foot and tied it to the bed post, Shit she was really going to do this. He couldn't believe it.

"Mistress please I beg don't punish me like this"

"Did I say you could talk?" this time she got the paddle out and whacked him four or five times. She was through being nice his body could take it and take it he would. Lubricating her finger she teased his tight butt sliding further and further in. It hurt so much the red-hot pain feeling her finger going in and out she put another in and he almost came off the bed .His cock screaming to cum it's was burning a hole through the sheet and hurt like hell he was sure it was going to exploded.

"Your cock, your mouth and your ass belongs to me. To be fucked as I see fit"

Then wow, he yelled out, what the hell was that his ass was on fire. The fucking bitch had put the butt plug in almost ripping him in half. She then turned it on vibrating through him, getting used to the pain he went over the line to pleasure. She ran the crop up and down his muscular legs around his butt then brought it down hard. Again he let out a yell, she had caught the plug a few times .Oh god did she love this power having him beneath her shaking, no woman would ever have him like this, withering in pain and pleasure.

"Mistress please I need to cum" Loving everything she was doing to him, realising tomorrow he wouldn't be able to walk. Carol felt a little sorry for him, putting her hands under his body she released the cock ring.

"You may cum" He did bellowing out . Fuck that was, wow that was, he went light-headed his feelings all over the place his backside in pain his cock wanting to sink in her. Never did he want to please her as much as he did now. Taking the plug out with a pop she licked his back nipping and biting hard in places bringing blood. She didn't care he had fucked up, and she had threatened she would fuck him . Undoing the handcuffs he turned over struggling to lie on his back, damn his anus hurt, it had been so good. Looking at his woman shocked that something as small as her had done that to him.

"You can put your collar on now" What the hell hadn't she already punished him. She threw it at him this was his test now. The plug he had no control over she had restrained him, the collar was his choice. She wanted to see if he would completely allow her to take full control, it was a new road they had yet to travel. Daryl knew she was testing him and he so wanted to please her. Taking the collar he put it on, yeah Daryl Dixon, one of the toughest rednecks in the damn area, submitted completely to his woman. He loved her so much,he would do anything to please her.

Carol knew then and there she had made the right decision to go back to him. He loved her he just proved it, by going against everything he stood for and submitted. Yes he had done this before, just not to this level, and she loved him even more for it. She wasn't going to tell him that though, no he still had to make her cum. She needed to her pussy was soaking wet and all down to him allowing her freedom of his body. He knelt in front of her, without being asked, awaiting her order.

"You are going to lick me and use your fingers to make me cum, If you don't then I'm using the whip". It was a cat of nine tails whip, a multi-tailed whip, that could cause so much pain the feeling would be mind-blowing. Daryl, truthfully didn't know if he wanted to please or be punished. Hell whatever he did she would use it on him anyway. Inching forward he pushed her skirt up, licking his lips at the sight before him, she was soaking wet. He tongue flicked out lightly then nipped her clit. Working her up to her climax, she came quickly, already on the edge from what he had allowed her to do to him, licking his lips he looked up at her. Her legs gave way and he moved her to the bed. Pulling her legs over his shoulders he went down on her again he wanted so bad to please his mistress .His long tongue went deep inside her his fingers pinching her clit, not able to get enough of her he took her to heights only he could do. Truthfully he wanted to thrust into her with his cock, which had begged for release.

"Mistress may I please you with my cock" Grabbing the whip she hit him across his back. He roared with pain.

"Did I tell you to talk? Well did I?"

"No mistress" He stopped what he was doing and waited, bending down in front of her he took his punishment. Cock twitching all the time aching to cum.

"Don't you fucking cum , don't you dare" God she was fantastic she had all the control.

Climbing back on the bed she put her legs apart" See this…" he wouldn't look up until she told him to.

"She what you do to your mistress, Look at me you piece of shit, See how wet you make me" he looked at her his eyes full of desire.

"I'm gonna finish this off. You don't deserve to" She pointed at him with the whip.

"Why should I allow a shit like you to have me ?"

"I don't know mistress I don't deserve you". Using the whip she went to town on his back blood coming through the welts. He took it not a word passed his lips. He was her whipping boy and he loved it, most importantly he deserved it. After almost two hours she stopped there wasn't a piece on his body left untouched. He was a withering mess on the floor, between ecstasy and pain, on the edge, just like she had been not too many nights ago. Pulling his eyes up to hers, he watched her get herself off. She had said he didn't deserve to, and it hurt him to watch her do it, he wanted to be the one who gave her the pleasure with his cock, at least she hadn't gone to anyone else. She took his collar off and put the toys away leaving him lying there. in his own blood and sweat as she went to get a shower .Cruel yes but he deserved it, she had warned him he would be fucked and he had suffered the consequences.

Daryl was in so much pain, he collapsed where he was, there was no way he was moving he couldn't. He hurt really hurt the odd fist fight he got into years ago with Merle or locals, were nothing to what she had just put him through. His whole body was a mess his ass sore, his cock still needing release. She had played the mistress better than he had ever hoped. Trying to move, he wanted to get a little more comfortable, damn he couldn't. His pixie was still in the shower and his body drained.

Carol came out feeling so much better in her sweatpants and a short-cropped top. Grabbing a towel and dipping in to warm water she got the cream and went to tend to him. He had not moved, oh no had she gone to far?. The welts, the blood, she was so drained from the flight and everything she had not realised how she had total lost control.

"Pookie" he didn't move

"Baby" he looked up she could see the pain he was in.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry" Managing to lift his finger to her lips, he stopped her words.

"No I pushed you to do this I could take it" He struggled to speak "Thank you Mistress" He fell into an exhausted sleep.

Carol tended to him as he slept, cleaning his back getting rid of the blood, using the cream to sooth his pain. Grabbing the bedding and a few pillows she settled next to him holding him close, wondering if she had been too rough. She had never treated anyone as harsh as she had Daryl . Feeling him settling down to sleep, she closed her eyes taking comfort in his warmth.

Sleep had done him good, yet he was still sore, slowly crawling to the bathroom, every movement hurt his anus, he lay his head against the cold tiled floor. How could any woman enjoy being taken like that?, never was he doing that to his Pixie again, no matter how much she begged. Somehow he managed the strength to get in the bath, there was no chance he could stand for a shower. Shit he had a fucking meeting with the house sellers later and Merle, no way could he make it. He groaned deeply, in the warm water as his muscles relaxed, his eyes closing in sheer relief. Hearing the door open he glanced over to see her walking in, she seemed glad to see him awake.

"Daryl are you?….."

"Come here baby" she walked over to him sinking down to the floor next to the bath.

"Wow darlin who would have thought you could bring a Dixon to his knees, do you know how much I love you. Give me a day to relax and I'm going to take you to bed and make love to you for hours. You never allowed my cock release darlin and that sure needs sorting, but he ain't up to anything at the moment."he laughed, stroking her hair as he talked.

" Baby I need some help here to get out" Somehow, some way they managed together to get him to the bed, Daryl was sure he was walking like he'd been fucked by a horse, she almost laughed. Lying him down she made sure he was comfortable before sorting herself out..After eating she left him to sleep and recover. She went to collect Sophia, wanting to spend some quality time with the Greene's before she finally packed for Daryl's, hoping soon Ed would sign the divorce papers.

* * *

Ed located the small office block just north of the main road through town, he hated this shady part of their area, yet it was the best place to find people who would be willing to do what he had planned with no thought to the consequences,All they required was money for the next hit or bottle, killing a woman and child meant nothing to them. As he walked further down the alleyways the light of the street lamps no longer casting their warm glow. Most had either been shot or kicked out, which made him more on edge. With his elegant clothes and charm this was the last place anyone would expect to find Ed Peltier. He may not belong here but the person who he agreed to meet did, and if he had to step out of his comfort zone to get what he wanted then so be it. If he could not have Carol and Sophia no one could, finally he turned into the dark street lit only be a small light cast from the window of the pub. Time to fix his problem, walking in he looked around, maybe this was not the best idea after all. Money might talk in this downtrodden area, but little did Ed know, Herschel Greene's name ranked a damn site higher.


End file.
